A bullet to enlighten
by earp
Summary: One-shots. Sanvers centric. Four months after "Changing". After a successful cooperation, Maggie becomes the target of an armed man. Alex reacts and gets hurt. And while Kara doesn't want Maggie near her sister, the detective isn't about to give up on Alex. Ch5: Kara is there to answer Maggie's questions. After Supergirl has to leave, it's Alex's turn to get answers
1. A bullet to enlighten part 1

**AN:** **Hi everyone just to warn you that I'm French and all the mistakes are mine.**

Four months after the whole kissing fiasco, things were better between Alex and Maggie. The agent had been avoiding the detective for basically two weeks after the incident but she quickly figured they were linked through work anyways and had to see eachother, even if it was just a couple minutes arresting aliens. So after understanding this and many efforts from Maggie trying to keep a friendly relationship, Alex had resolved herself to spend time with her, talk to her. Like friends do.

Except Alex still didn't want to stay friends. Even if she knew Maggie had been right to push her away, she just couldn't accept it. The detective was too precious for that. Alex wanted her and no one else. And even if it hurt, even if it took all the fibers of her being not to cry in her presence, the agent couldn't stay away from her because it would hurt a thousand time more.

Like everything, time made it easier, less awkward, more comfortable. Their relationship, their game, was almost back to normal. Almost. Because now Maggie knew and even with all her strength, she couldn't ignore the fact that Alex might be in love with her. She still couldn't be sure because she had been where Alex was. She had felt the thrill of finally firguring herself out, she knew how good and euphoriant it was to experience it. So Maggie knew it was easy to feel things in that period. Things that wouldn't always be true with time. Besides, The detective had just been dumped by the woman she thought would be the one. So that was why Maggie had made the wise choice to stop Alex from doing something they would've both regreted. Maybe.

"Hey, Danvers!" Maggie called as Alex stepped out of the police station, causing her to stop and face her. "Thanks again for the help."

"No problem." Alex assured. "Besides, if it wasn't for your tip, they wouldn't be behind bars. And you said it yourself; we make a pretty good team." she added with smirk.

A very short silent settled between them where Maggie was smiling at her feet and Alex was doing her best not to blush at the sight.

"So, what do you say?" Maggie asked playfully. "One drink before bed?"

"No, sorry." Alex anwsered a bit awkwardly. "It's been a couple of rough days, I think I better get home."

"Ok, then. I should probably call it a night too." The detective accepted a bit disapointed but hiding it with her signature dimple showing smirk

"Probably, yeah. You look like a zombie." Alex teased as she was about to walk away

"Do you own a mirror?" Maggie shot back with a grin

"There's a reason I don't." the agent joked, walking backward.

Maggie laughed and turned to get back into the precinct as Alex was leaving for good. But just as she was about to turn around the corner, the agent heard tires shriek loudly and when she looked up, an armed man rolled down the window and passed his gun through it.

It all played in slow motion for Alex. Following the movement of the car and the direction of the gun, horror crept into her eyes. Maggie's back was in the line of fire. Without thinking twice, Alex turned on her heels and ran back to the precinct.

"Get down!" she shouted as she approached the detective.

Maggie, hearing her friend's voice, turned around in confusion just to be tackled on the ground at the second gun shots were fired. She hit the pavement hard, face on the ground, with a muffled cry feeling Alex's body fall on top of hers. The car sped up and left the area with an other sharp turn, the sound of the motor fading away in the night. Maggie stayed dumbstruck for a short moment. Catching her breath, she tried to get her arm from under Alex who was still yet to move. The detective was about to make a snarky comment on how the danger was gone when she finally managed to free her arm. That's when she noticed the red liquid all over her hand and sleeve. Now more than worried, Maggie quickly turned on her back and extirpated herself to better see, still blocked by Alex.

"Danvers?" she called, afraid, as the agent's body came in contact with the pavement.

That's when she heard the muffled groans and the difficult intakes of breath. Quickly, Maggie spun Alex on her back, causing her to emit her first true cry of pain.

"Oh my god." the detective breathed out as she discovered the small hole in her friend's stomach and all the blood pourring out of it.

Alex was looking at the sky, trying to stay still and calm. The pain was horrible, causing her to squint her eyes shut occasionally when a wave would spread through her entire body. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings. She knew Maggie was above her because she could see her, hear her, feel her. But it was distant for some reason. All the sounds, the noises, were hard to hear clearly. All of this certainly due to the excrutiating pain she was in. Alex couldn't realy move and she didn't want to because she felt a pair of hands on her and knew the best she could do was stay as still she could to keep the damages to minimum.

At the sight of the wound, Maggie pressed it with her two hands. Trying to contain the blood loss as much as possible, she did her best to ignore the cries of pain and laboured breathing and took a look at Alex's body, checking for other wounds. When she found none, finally becoming aware of her own panicked breath, Maggie lent her eyes on Alex's face, seeing her pained expression for the first time.

"Danvers, can you hear me?" she asked with fear and urge in her voice

"Y-Yes." Alex managed between cries

"Ok. Good. ok...I need help here!" she yelled inside the precinct before focussing back on Alex

"How bad is it?" the agent asked in one go that earned her a wave a pain

"Don't know. But you should stop talking." Maggie almost ordered.

Alex closed her eyes briefly and nodded silently, still trying to calm her breathing. But the blood didn't seem to stop pourring out of her stomach so Maggie pressed harder on the wound. The gesture caused Alex to scream in pain, arching back in reflex.

"Sorry! Sorry." the detective quickly apologized without deminishing the pressure, as three officers walked out of the building calling for an ambulance.

It took a few seconds for Alex to get use to the added pain but she finally managed. Except it wasn't voluntarily. The blood loss was too important. Her muffled cries became fainter and the spasmodic movements of her body lessened as the pain felt more distant. Maggie noticed right away and saw her friend's face slipping out of her control.

"Danvers, stay with me!" she shouted, cursing she couldn't do more.

But it wasn't working. Alex's eyes were glossy and unfocussed. Soon, they would roll to the back of her head.

"Alex! Alex!" Maggie called desperately.

It was in vain. Alex heard her name in the distance, not knowing if it was real or not. And then, her eyes closed and her mind was flooded with darkness. A wave of panic engulfed Maggie deeper into her concern as she saw the agent's head roll the the side and felt the movements of her body stop under her fingers.

"Damnit." the detective said to herself.

She was useless here. With very basic notions of health and anatomy, the only thing she could do was stay immobile and try to contain the blood loss with her bare hands. Waiting more and more impatiently for the ambulance, Maggie didn't even notice the jacket an officer folded under Alex's head.

Five long minutes later, the red and white truck finally came into view, sirens screaming. Alex was quickly loaded into the ambulance and Maggie pushed her way through the EMTs to stay with her. She didn't have to argue very long, or at all, flashing her badge with an angry glare. They were unfortunately used to it. However, Maggie stayed quiet during the longest ride of her life, letting the professionals take care of her uncounscious and injured friend. She only opened her mouth to anwser the few questions she was asked. Other than that, the detective stayed silent, staring with eyes full of concern.

Once arrived at the hospital, Maggie watched as the doctors brought Alex to a place she didn't have access to. And when the doors closed, she was left alone in a relatively crowded emergency service. The woman looked at the clock above the reception desk, it was nearly midnight. She was exhausted. Maggie took the time to look at herself for the first time since the shooting. Her black lether jacket was stained with blood still fresh and her hands were as red as those of a murderer.

From the corner of her eye, she saw her phone in her pocket. That was when a thought struck her: Alex's sister. Kara was her name, right? She had to call her. Suddenly it became Maggie's only goal. With an energy she didn't know she had left, the detective closed the distance between her and the reception. There, she interrupted a nurse that was filling some document.

"The woman who just went through those doors." she started, pointing at them. "I need her phone."

"It doesn't work like this here, ma'am. And the police might want to take a look at it later." the nurse gently informed, causing Maggie to see red anyway

"It does for me. I'm the police" the detective said with force, slaming her badge on the counter. "It should be in her jacket." she added, still glaring at the nurse.

A bit intimated but understanding, the woman stood up and left, promissing the said phone. Maggie watched her walking away carefully. But before the nurse went through the forbidden doors, she turned back and pointed at the other side of the room, clearly for Maggie's attention. The detective followed her finger and saw a door with a bathroom sign on it.

Relaxing the slightliest, she crossed the room and pushed the door open. Maggie slowly approached one of the sinks. There, she looked up and saw her reflexion in the square mirror. And before even assessing her own face, a memory flashed in her brain.

" _Do you own a mirror?"_

" _There's a reason I don't."_

Maggie had to use all her might and her entire breathing not to shead a tear. Trying to shake off the memory, she focussed on her face. A bit of brownish red was staining her forehead. It brought back the attention on her hands, still awfully red. Maggie made good use of soap and water and finally, after long minutes, she managed to get rid of the unwanted gloves. Then, she washed her face quickly before using some water to fix her hair.

When she eventually walked out the bathroom after twenty minutes, she looked at the reception desk and saw the nurse she had confronted earlier. On the counter, Alex's phone was next to her badge. Laughing at herself for forgetting it, Maggie walked to the desk calmer than earlier.

"Thank you." she simply said, getting the nurse's attention

"You're welcome." she answered politely.

Maggie took the two objects and was about to leave when she decided otherwise.

"I'm sorry for ealier. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Apologies accepted." the nurse smiled. "And don't worry I've seen a lot worse here." she assured.

Maggie smiled back and walked away, a bit ashamed but glad about that little moment of positivity. Not feeling like sitting down nor staying in a room full of either injured or worried people, the detective headed outside. Leaning against the wall just next to the entrance, Maggie took Alex's phone from her pocket. Thanking God the agent wasn't discreet at all while unlocking it, she entered the code and went straight for the contacts. Quickly finding Kara's number, she hit the button and waited, nervous. Maggie hated doing this. This was the main reason why she didn't do partners.

After suffocating seconds of waiting, a sleepy voice answered.

"Kara Danvers?" Maggie said, trying to keep her voice as steady as she could

"Who is this?" the kryptonian asked now fully awake

"Maggie Sawyer." the detective answered, figuring introducing herself without her firstname would be weird considering she was speaking to Alex's sister. "Something happened." she added, trying to delay the inevitable as much as possible

"Is Alex ok?" Kara questionned without preamble

" _I don't know."_ Maggie almost said.

"She's at National City General. She was shot... protecting me." she announced instead, letting some guilt creep into her mind

"I'll be right there."

That was all Maggie heard before the line went dead. With a long sigh, she leaned back her head against the wall and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

"I'll be right there." Kara said before quickly hanging up.

The kryptonian rushed in her bathroom grabbing some clothes that were hanging on a chair. She didn't care if they matched, if they were even clean. Right now wasn't the time to think. Throwing some icy water on her face to shake off the last bit of sleep, Kara used super-speed.

Alex was hurt and she hadn't been with her. She didn't know where or when she was shot, if it wasn't that bad or if she was dying. So many questions were racing through Kara's mind, almost as fast as she was getting dressed right now. The only thing she knew was that Maggie had been with her when it happened and apparently it was her fault. She was the target and Alex protected her. Kara knew it was wrong to think like that. Alex would've done it for a complete stranger but it was Maggie we were talking about and Kara knew too well how she was making her sister feel. How she had broken her heart, how she was distracting her everytime she was near her, physically or just in her mind. And Kara knew Maggie was a good cop, a good person even but right now, with Alex in danger, it was just hard to think rationally.

Slipping her hair in a simple poney-tail while leaving the bathroom, the young woman sat on her couch and almost cursed as she struggled to put her shoes on. That was when Kara decided to stop what she was doing and take a second to breathe. Her hands were shaking. Closing her eyes briefly, the kryptonian sighed and went back to her task. Grabbing her coat, she shoved her phone and keys in her pockets and took off. Litterally.

Barely a minute later, Kara landed in an alley next to the hospital. Walking fast, she stepped inside the hall and stopped a few meters in. Looking all around her, she was about to go talk to the nurse at the reception counter when she spotted a familiar form sitting alone in a corner of the waiting area. Kara quickly recognised Maggie. She was supporting her head with one hand, looking nervously at a pair of white doors, and her right knee was trembling up and down faster than any human Kara had ever seen doing. The young woman walked up to her.

"Detective Sawyer." she called causing Maggie to stand up quickly, her face full of concern and fear. "What happened? Where is Alex?" Kara asked with impatience and worry

"That was fast." Maggie said automatically but quickly corrected herself. "She's in surgery. Doctors didn't want to tell me anything." she added but seeing Kara was looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite read yet, waiting for the other part of the answer, she quickly continued. "We were outside the precinct after arresting four men for alien weapons possession when it happened. A man shot at me from the window of a moving car and your sister... She saved me." the detective explained, guilty.

Maggie watched as Kara sighed, hanging her head and crossing her arms. A moment later, the young woman looked at the white doors she was staring at earlier and then glared at her. It surprised her a little but not as much as what was about to come.

"You should go." Kara advised with force.

It was so sudden, so unexpected from someone like her that Maggie realized for the first time how much the young woman could be intimidating. Noticing she was slightly taller than Alex, making the gap of hights between them even bigger, she swallowed

"Wh-Escuse me? No!" Maggie exclaimed.

She saw how her answer didn't quite please Kara. Her arms uncrossed and became threatening. Her face closed with some kind mix of anger, frustration and worry. Internally, Kara was furious. And seeing the blood on Maggie's jacket, Alex's blood, only added to her feelings.

"Alex is here because of you! She's hurt because of you." the young woman snapped

"She would've jumped in front of that gun for anyone." Maggie countered with force, trying to keep her emotions in check

"Leave this hospital now." Kara ordered, taking one threatening step closer. "Leave her alone." she added louder.

Maggie didn't say anything back. She could only sustain the death glare the kryptonian was giving her. It reminded her of the first time she had met Alex and even if she knew the Danvers sisters weren't related by blood, they sure had a lot in common, starting with their stuborness and the intensity of their glare. Giving up after a good five seconds, Maggie hung her head in defeat and left without looking back. She did it not only because it wasn't her place to argue with Alex's sister, but also because of the guilt Kara had installed in her. She was right. If Maggie hadn't had a meter long list of enemies, if she hadn't called Alex for help on her case, her friend wouldn't be in an operation room. Yes, but she would be dead.

Sad and full of guilt, Maggie didn't even bother calling for a taxi. Alone in the night, she walked all the way to her apartment, inflicting herself some kind of punishment.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

The anger Kara was feeling faded instantly when the detective left the hall. Sitting without thinking where Maggie sat earlier, the young woman took her head between her hands and sighed heavily. Now, all her thoughts and energy were directed towards Alex like if she were trying hard enough, some of it would help her sister. The feeling of helplessness grew in Kara's mind. Not knowing how Alex was and not being able to help her was killing her and the kryptonian quickly caught herself in the same position she had found Maggie in. Stopping her knees from shaking, Kara crossed her legs and tried to be patient.

After what felt like an eternity but was really fourty minutes according to the big clock on the wall, Kara decided that sitting was to stressing for her. She stood, up starting to pace the hall, looking all around her, detailing every elements. Spotting a vending machine, the young woman put her hand in her pocket and found a couple of dollars. She let the machine swallow her money and waited for a bottle of water to fall. Kara placed both hands on the machine with a sigh, staring at the screw bringing the object closer to its fall. It was so infuriatingly slow. Everything was going too slowly around her; and not just because she was gifted with super-speed.

Finally, the bottle dropped with a clung and Kara bend down to retrieve it. Walking back her seat, she uncapsuled it and emptied the half of it. Fear and concern were making her thirsty. An umpteenth look at the clock informed her it was nearly two in the morning. Fatigue was making things harder. Figuring she wasn't ready to sit down yet, Kara headed for the reception counter for the third time of the night.

"Escuse me... again. Do you have any news?" she asked politely, not needing to precise any name at that point

"Yes. I was about to go see you." the nurse softly answered, causing a light to switch on in Kara's eyes. "Your sister just got out of surgery. The doctor should come speak to you in a minute."

"Thank you." the kryptonian said sincerely before heading back to her seat.

All the fatigue she had accumulated felt like gone. Now she was too exited to hear about her sister and Kara couldn't help but feel hopeful because the nurse didn't seem sorry at all. She seemed calm. The young woman discovered a new kind of hope when she saw a doctor heading her way, talking to a nurse. He seemed tired but had a smirk on his lips when he parted ways from his colleague.

"Miss Danvers I presume?" he asked as she stood up quickly. "Doctor Patterson." he added shaking her hand

"How is she?" Kara asked quickly

"Your sister is going to be fine. The bullet didn't do any major damage and the blood loss was impressive but easy to fix. She's very lucky." he explained with a smile.

Kara sighed with relief and felt her body becoming lighter as six tone of worries flew away.

"Can I see her?" she questionned

"Right now, no." the doctor said, causing Kara to lose a bit of her light. "She's going to be under close observation for the night and we gave her painkillers and a sedative to keep her asleep."

Kara didn't respond and looked away for a second. She wanted, she needed to see Alex.

"You should go home and get a few hours of sleep and in the morning, your sister will be waiting for you in a room." the doctor added with a compassionate smile.

Kara nodded and smiled slightly in return.

"Thank you, Doctor." she said before leaving.

On her way home, Kara was persuaded she wouldn't sleep. But to her own surprise, as soon as she brought the covers to her chin, everything went dark and exhaustion took over.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

The next day, at the precinct, Maggie was stuck at her desk until the investigation on the shooter would get somewhere. And while she finally had the time to complete the obnoxious mass of paperwork on her desk, the detective couldn't support the weird looks of concern her colleagues were occasionally giving her, neither could she support staying a minute longer without seeing Alex. She knew from a quick call to the hospital that she was fine and out of danger but Maggie couldn't just get her out of her head. Sighing for the tenth time in the minute, she stood up from her desk and took her jacket before heading out.

"Sawyer!" she heard behind her, causing her to stop dead in her track. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Don't worry, Captain, I'm not hitting the streets. I'm going to the hospital." Maggie said with attitude, seeming unstopable

"The hell you are. Someone tried to kill my only alien expert, I'm not about to let you just walk away."

"Hey things like this happen all the time and not just to me." the woman started, walking towards her superior with determination. "Whatever gang is responsible will stay low until things calm down. So whether you like it or not, I'm going." she added before turning to the door again

"Walk out of this building and you're fired!" the Captain tried a bit hopeless

"It's not like I've never heard that before." Maggie countered with a smirk. "And besides, I'm the only alien expert you have." she added before leaving for good.

The captain stood speechless and noticed the silence in his building. Everyone was looking at him. Some where even laughing.

"What are you waiting for? You have work to do!" he shouted just for effect, before storming in his office. "God I hate this woman." he mumbled, shaking his head with a grin.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

After a nurse kindly told her the number of Alex's room, Maggie walked down the hallway with exitement and nervousness. Stopping in front of the open door, her fear became reality. Kara Danvers was sitting next to her sister and the two were ingaged in a conversation. Forgetting the woman that had specifically told her to stay away from her family, Maggie couldn't hep but smile at the sight of Alex. Or rather couldn't help but smile at the sight of Alex smiling. The woman was a bit pale and seemed tired. But then again, who doesn't after being shot in the guts. Eventually, Maggie decided to make her presence known and knocked tentatively on the door. The conversation stopped instantly and all the eyes in the room were directed to her. It made her feel a bit oppressed.

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt." she said simply.

Alex smiled at her but quickly stopped and brought her attention to her sister whose face had turned completely from happy to angry in a matter of milliseconds. Kara stood up, ready to defy the intruder.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone." Kara barked, still not understanding that it was impossible to keep Alex from seeing Maggie and vice versa.

Her attention shifted when Alex grabbed her hand. Kara looked at their laced fingers and then at her sister. Alex was looking at her with a gentle, pleading and reassuring look.

"Kara, it's ok." the agent promissed with a weak voice. "Please." she added when the kryptonian didn't seem to agree.

With that, Kara gave up and squeezed her sister's hand before leaving the room. Maggie felt the cold air as the young woman walked passed her and waited a second before entering further in the room.

"I'm pretty sure your sister hates me." she chuckled

"Sorry about that. She'll come around." Alex started, rolling her tired eyes. "Kara knows it wasn't your fault."

"The nurse told me you got lucky?" Maggie asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah, the bullet didn't hit anything very important." Alex confirmed

The detective suddenly found herself with nothing to say. She looked at the chair next to the bed and hesitated to use it. Finally she decided against it. Putting awkwardly her hands in her pockets, she looked back at Alex.

"Thank you. For saving my life yesterday." she said softly, earning a nod from her friend. "Even if I still think it was really stupid." she joked

"Yeah, Kara gives me a lot of those." Alex chuckled weakly.

But the laughter sent a small wave of pain in her stomach that the painkillers couldn't protect her from. Wincing slightly, it took Alex a second to center herself. Seeing the agent in pain only reminded Maggie of the long minutes spent pressing her hands on her bloody stomach and the sharp comment Kara had made later.

"Your sister... Last night she was angry at me, still is but-" Maggie paused, trying to find the right words. "She blamed me for hurting you. She didn't mean only physically, did she."

Alex's eyes met her in a soft stare. She was too tired to be surprised and it would be non sense to be since she had made her feelings for the detective pretty clear.

"I'm sorry for hurting you like this." Maggie stated as she tried to conceal her own feelings and her guilt

"It's ok..." Alex tried. "I'm over it." she added, not very convincing

"And yet you haven't started dating since that night." the woman pointed

"You haven't either." Alex countered softly, never letting her eyes down as she felt more confident with the drugs in her system

As a consequence, Maggie chuckled nervously. Understanding for the first time that Alex didn't want to date not only because of fear, but also because she didn't want to date a woman other than her, Maggie began to accept her own feelings for the woman in front of her. The nervousness let the place to a confident smirk. And when she took her hands out of her pockets, taking a step towards the bed, nothing could've stopped her. Maggie leaned closer to Alex, just slowly enough to give her time to say no. The detective cupped her cheek with one hand and closed her eyes, pressing her lips on hers. It was slow, it was gentle. Just like in the bar but with a whole other meaning added to it.

Alex was in heaven. She had dreamed of this moment and cried, fearing it would never happen. Feeling those soft lips, that were somehow rough at the same time, sent a warm shiver down her spine. And if the simple act of lips caressing eachother was making her feel so much, she couldn't wait to do more. The kiss lasted longer than the first and after a few seconds Maggie pulled away and straightened with Alex's lazy hand brushing her arm in the motion.

The detective looked at her with a smile while Alex was still recovering from the warming embrace. The agent was speechless so after a second, she found out she could only smile and look down to hide her slight blush.

"You better get well fast." Maggie said, bringing her back to reality. "Alex." she added playfully before leaving.

The last word struck Alex in all the right places and as she caught herself smiling like an idiot, she realised she had never heard Maggie call her anything other than Danvers. Or nerd.

Her smile widdened when not three seconds after Maggie's departure, Kara walked in with a sheepish smirk on her face. Of course she had heard everything. If not seen everything.

"So I guess I can't be mad at her anymore." she said sitting in the chair

"No. You can't." Alex confirmed before sighing slightly, still floating on a cloud of happiness.

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and I will happily reply ;)**


	2. A bullet to enlighten part 2

**AN:** **Merry Christmas! So after a lot of you requested more and since I have some ideas running in that tiny head of mine, I decided to write an other chapter. And since one good news never comes alone, I also decided to post more one-shots here.**

 **So just to be clear, the OS won't always follow each other but will certainly all belong to the same continuity and I have no idea what the frequency of the new posts will be. If you have suggestions, I'm more than ready to listen to them. Also don't forget to review and I will happily reply.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

A few days later, Alex was almost ready to leave her room at the hospital. All she needed was the official clearance of the doctors; which had finally come at the end of the afternoon. One more night and she was out. So Alex was understandably happy of course. But that was far from being the only reason for that smile that never seemed to leave her face those days. A certain detective was more likely to cause all the happy butterflies in her stomach.

They hadn't done much, being stuck in a hospital being the main reason. A hello and a goodbye kiss but nothing in between, nothing fancy. And even if Alex was happy with it, she couldn't wait to do more with Maggie. The dimples showing smile plastered on her face and the few suggestive looks the agent would receive were more than enough to inform her of Maggie impatience to get out of here.

But then there was Kara who was still a bit weird around Maggie. Was it because of their argument, because of the fact that she was dating her or something else? Alex had absolutely no idea. The two usualy kept their distance and didn't really talk to each other. And just by observing them, Alex could tell Kara was the embarrassed one. She was the one not comfortable in the room. Because Maggie was actually making efforts. She was nice and polite, didn't hold a grudge against Kara. Well that one wasn't really explicit since she had never said anything about it. And Alex just knew how much her sister needed verbal confirmation. Hopefully everything would get better after returning home.

Hopefully.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

Maggie had been waiting for this moment, to leave the precinct since lunch. That afternoon had just been boring as hell. No action, no fun, just paperwork. And everytime when Maggie was bored, what was the first thing to pop in her head? Alex of course. Since that first real kiss at the hospital, the detective had been dreaming to get Alex on a date, have dinner in a nice restaurant, walking out of a cinema holding hands, and weirdly enough, punching bad guys together. It wasn't the perfect and general idea of a date but it was as fun as playing pool.

Just smiling with Alex in mind, heart quickening at the simple thought of seeing her, Maggie got in her car and drove to the hospital. She knew the way perfectly by now, as well as the path to Alex's room. And just the fact that the agent wasn't officially her girlfriend-because no one was Maggie's girlfriend before a first proper date-made things all the more exciting. It was that highschool feeling that would never leave, when you have a huge crush on someone and things happened but you're not sure how to call them yet.

"Hey, how's my saviour?" Maggie called enthusiatically as she entered the room

"Shhh." Alex whispered softly, causing Maggie to tilt her head in confusion before detailing the room.

The TV was on, broadcasting some news report. But quickly, the detective noticed Alex wasn't alone in her bed. Kara was snuggled against Alex's left side on top of the sheets, visibly asleep. Her head was resting on her sister's shoulder and she still had her glasses on for some reason, even if it seemed to be quite uncomfortable. Maggie's heart couldn't help but fill with warmth at the sight. The Danvers sisters were definitely too cute together.

"Sorry." the detective whispered as she came closer to the bed before sitting in the chair

"She had a tough day at work." Alex said gently, stroking Kara's hair.

Maggie smiled softly. She wished the two of them could get along one day. Her eyes automatically landed on the TV screen, showing a video of Supergirl fighting two aliens earlier in the day. Her face cringed when the hero received a hard punch and crashed into a building.

"I'm surprised I haven't seen her around here." Maggie stated, a bit bitter as she nodded towards the TV

"Oh she came once or twice." Alex informed before looking down at Kara.

The words hurt a little. Maggie had been wondering how close Alex was to the superhero for weeks now and just by observing them, it was pretty obvious that the two knew each other really well. At first Maggie didn't really know why she was so cold around Supergirl but soon enough, when she had come to term with her feelings for Alex, she admitted to herself that she was jealous. She was jealous of the deep connection the blonde seemed to share with Alex. And the worst part was that they weren't even trying to hide their complicity. Maggie glanced at the TV with annoyance but kept whatever snarky comment she was about to make for herselft and decided to focus on Alex.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little bored, a little sore." the agent started with a shrug. "I can't wait to get out of here." she added staring into Maggie's eyes with a meaningful smile.

It took all of their energy not to blush.

"Me too." the detective smiled.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, enjoying the moment.

"So how was work?" Alex eventually asked, causing Maggie to sigh just thinking about it

"Followed a lead this morning on an old fashion murder as you like to call it. Didn't go anywhere and it wasn't technically my case so I was stuck at my desk all afternoon."

"Ouch." Alex chuckled, knowing very well how much Maggie despised paperwork. "What do you mean 'technically it wasn't your case'. Why were you working on it?"

"Let's just say the crime scene was weird so I jumped on the occasion telling it was probably alien related." Maggie explained with a pout

"You lied to avoid paperwork?" Alex asked playfully, earning a glare. "Wow. And I thought I could be extra sometimes."

"Hey it's easy for you." Maggie whined. "There's always new aliens poping out on your super James Bondy radar."

"That doesn't mean I don't have paperwork to do afterwards." the agent countered

"You know what I mean." she pouted crossing her arms.

Alex laughed softly at all the cuteness. She suddenly wanted to kiss Maggie, more than usual. And apparently it didn't go unnoticed since the room fell into silence as Maggie was looking back at her, eyes occasionally drifting to her lips. But Alex couldn't really move with Kara against her and Maggie wasn't really comfortable kissing her with her sister around. So instead, Alex extended her hand and Maggie gladly took it. They smiled at each other and before the agent could react, Maggie brought the chair closer to the bed, turning it to face the TV. Comfortably adjusting herself under the attentive gaze of Alex, Maggie put her elbow on the bed. Now, their joined hands were resting on the sheets, their arms touching, and it was the most incredible thing in the world. It amazed Alex what the simplest, smallest gestures and contact shared with Maggie could do to her. She couldn't start to imagine how she would feel if she would get more; when she would get more. They stayed like that for long minutes, just watching TV, stealing looks at each other, just enjoying each other.

That was until Kara's grip on Alex's other arm got suddenly tighter. A lot tighter. So of course Alex winced in pain and dropped Maggie's hand in reflex.

"Are you ok?" the detective asked, suddenly worried

"Yeah, just... It's nothing." Alex lied putting her now free hand on her wound like she wanted to protect it

"You're sure?" Maggie questionned, ready to help in any way possible

"Yes, don't worry. I'm just a little tired. That's all." the agent lied again, trying to get used to the pressure around her arm

"Then I should probably go and let you rest." she said, getting up

"No, stay." Alex countered quickly, a little too quickly maybe as Maggie smiled at her eagerness

"It's getting late anyway." she started softly. "And I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, tilting her head on the side

"Yeah." Alex answered, numb and a bit hypnotized by the woman in front of her. "Uh wait!" she called after regaining her bearings, just low enough to not awake Kara. "I'm getting out tomorrow."

"Then I'll see you at your place. Does pizza sound good?"

"It sounds great" Alex confirmed softly.

Just before leaving, Maggie took a step closer but then remembered Kara was just there. But then again, she was asleep for god's sake. It was just a goodbye kiss, why was it so hard? Maybe because Maggie was more intimidated by Alex's sister than she cared to admit. Eventually, the detective closed the distance between them. It was a quick peck on the lips, very faint, and then, she was gone. Alex watched her leave a bit disapointed since she had waited all day for that kiss. And considering how much she loved feeling Maggie's lips against hers, this was way too succint.

Alex sighed thinking about the beautiful woman that just kissed her and a little annoyed at the same time. Being a big sister sucked sometimes. But then Alex looked down at Kara and that thought disappeared immediately. Being a big sister was awesome. The agent started to stroke her hair again and gently carressed Kara hand. That way, the kryptonian's fingers loosened their grip on her arm. She was used to it. Kara would often forget her own strength during her sleep and after all those years, Alex knew exactly what to do.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"Oh I've been waiting for this forever!" Alex complained, causing Kara to laugh as she unlock the door of her sister's apartment.

Alex walked in carefully holding her side. She didn't wait for Kara and went straight to her couch, sitting down slowly before letting her head roll back. Kara watched, still a little worried, as her sister closed her eyes for a second and sighed.

"Are you ok?" the kryptonian asked as she sat next to her with two water bottles in hand.

Alex picked one and took a few seconds to answer.

"Yes." Alex assured taking a sip. "I guess I wasn't really expecting the trip from the hospital to be so exhausting."

"Well you're not completely healed yet so that's normal. You need to rest."

"You do know this isn't my first rodeo, right?" Alex asked, raising her eyebrows

"That's why I feel like reminding you to take it easy is a good thing considering you'll try to get back to the DEO as soon as possible."

"It's not like J'onn will let me work again anytime soon anyway." the agent mumbled

"So, what do you want for lunch? You pick anything you want from wherever you want." Kara said excitedly, changing the subject

"Anything?" Alex grinned only for Kara to nod with a bright smile.

The agent seemed to think for a second but her reflexion was cut short by a knock on the door. The two sisters automatically turned their head towards the door. Kara lowered her glasses and frowned when she saw who it was. The kryptonian made no comment as she stood up to answer, much to Alex's confusion.

The smile that Maggie had been wearing on the way up suddenly faded when her eyes met blue and not brown.

"Uh-Hi." she managed with a nervous smile.

"Hi. We um didn't really expect you here." Kara stammered nervously

"I brought pizza." Maggie said, confused, balancing the two boxes in one hand

"Come in." Kara instructed a bit awkwardly

"Maggie? I thought you meant pizza for tonight." Alex stated, immediately reassuring the detective

"Clearly you didn't understood each other." Kara intervened as she joined the two women near the couch.

A heavy silent fell in the room and the kryptonian promptly noticed it was her fault, although completely unintentional.

"But that's ok it happens to all of us." she quickly said with a wave of hand. "Let's just eat, shall we?" she said with a smile, still a bit embarrased.

Kara took the pizzas from Maggie's hands and sat in the seat in front of the couch where Alex was, allowing Maggie to sit next her. It wasn't much but it was a start.

At the beginning, the discussions between the three were focused on Alex and how grumpy she was to not being able to work. However, after a few minutes, it became redundant and an other awkward silence settled.

"I should probably apologize." Kara started looking up at Maggie, finishing a slice and wiping her hands.

The detective stared at her, anxious about what was going to happen, and then at Alex who gave her a soft and comforting look.

"I may have overeacted at the hospital and I'm sorry if I hurt you." the kryptonian said sincerely, looking sheepishly at Maggie

"You didn't overeact." the detective assured. "It hurt, yes, but I understand. I completely get what Alex means to you." she added, staring intensely at the agent for her last sentence.

Alex smiled and blushed a little and Kara watched. She had seen Alex laugh and smile but never like that. She had never displayed that kind of affection to anyone before. And even if the guilt was still present within her, although not as much as before, Kara couldn't help but smile too at the love between her sister and Maggie.

"About that..." Kara started, causing the other two women to suddenly look at her. "I'm glad you two are together. I'm happy for you." she smiled

"Come here." Alex instructed, opening her arms.

Kara didn't need one more encouragement. She moved from her seat to the couch and sat on Alex's right since Maggie was on the left. She let herself be engulfed by her sister's arms, careful not to touch her wound. Maggie stayed there and enjoyed the sight. Those two really shared a special bond. And Kara was special too, she didn't know yet how or why but she couldn't wait to find out.

Alex was so happy. She couldn't be more lucky than at this exact instant. Kara was so understanding and open-minded and supportive. She was just everything a sister could be. And god did Alex need support. Because, yes, she was that super badass secret agent but on the inside, Alex was as insecure as anybody. She had fought so hard all her life to hide her feelings and only show those she wanted to share. And by doing that, she prevented herself to discover her own personnality, her own body. All she wanted was to be perfect, to be the best all the time because in the room next to hers, there was a little girl from an other planet with extrodinary powers, capable of amazing things. There always had been that competition between her and Kara, even if after all these years, it was almost inexistant. The irony made Kara Alex's best friend, her confident, her biggest fan. And today, she couldn't be more thankful to have her as a sister.

So when Kara pulled out of the hug, Alex was a little disapointed and wanted to cling on just a little bit more. She subtly wiped the tear on the corner of her eye and smiled brightly. Kara watched over her shoulder, causing her to turn to face Maggie. Kara then regained a somewhat serious face coupled with smirk. The kryptonian pointed a finger at the detective who seemed surprised and curious at the same time.

"But." Kara started. "If you hurt her-"

"Oh please!" Alex chuckled as she rolled her eyes under the amused look of Maggie

"I know I know. You'll take care of me." the dectective finished the sentence for her. "But don't worry, I have no intention to do that." she added with her hands extended in front of her

"Right." Kara confirmed. "Because I've heard a lot about you." she added, not very sure of how to make a serious threat.

However the look she was throwing Maggie was very effective at showing her intentions, just like when they first met in the bar. And Maggie couldn't help but consider all the seriousness of her words. She didn't know why but, forgetting the fact that Kara was Alex's sister, she didn't want to get on the wrong side of the young woman. As Kara focused back on the pizza, Maggie and Alex shared a loving look and forgot they weren't alone for one second. They leaned closer to each other and since Alex couldn't move too much, Maggie cupped her face with both of her hands and the two shared, for the first time, a short but passionate kiss shamelessly in front of Kara. They spent those few seconds of magic with their eyes closed, vaguely hearing Kara chuckle with happiness behind them. When they returned to their initial separate positions, Alex looked down to hide her red cheeks and Maggie laughed at all the cuteness before noticing the empty bottles of water.

"So who wants a beer?"


	3. First date

"Finally, you're here." Alex said as she opened her door and let her sister enter.

Kara, of course, had a bright smile on her face and it wasn't excately because that was just who she was. No, it was because she had never seen her sister so nervous and aprehensive in that way before. That particular nervousness was nothing like Alex would feel everytime her mother was around, which used to be the only reason of such emotions. Right now Kara was smiling because her badass sister was nervous because of her first date with Maggie and it was cute.

"Alex, you called me like five minutes ago." Kara mocked gently as she put her jacket on a chair. "It's not like you had to wait very long."

"Do you have any idea of how I'm feeling right now?" the agent asked with an extended hand as she stopped pacing.

Kara sighed with a smirk and stepped closer to her sister before putting both hands on Alex's shoulders. The agent was looking at her with scared eyes, waiting for an advice and comfort.

"Alex, you're smart, funny and beautiful." the kryptonian assured. "You're going to be fine and your evening will be perfect. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I know but-" she started as she stepped away from Kara and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know how to do this. What if I say or do something wrong?"

"You won't." Kara assured gently. "And you've already spent an entire evening playing pool with Maggie. What's so different?" she asked as a matter of factly

"It's a date, Kara." Alex pointed a bit more fermly before looking anywhere but Kara, losing herself in her fear. "As in an official rendez-vous between two persons who really like each other in a restaurant full of candles. And as Maggie said so well I'm fresh of the boat and I thought I was comfortable with myself now but making all of this official freaks me out somehow. Does that make any sense?" she asked after finally looking back at her sister

"It makes perfect sense." Kara promised giving Alex the most sincere, loving look in the world. "Maggie knows you're new to this and she likes you a lot. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

The two sisters stared at each other for a second, both telling different discourse with their faces. Kara was soft, patient and reassuring. Alex was nervous, restless and seeking comfort. Eventually, the kryptonian pulled her sister in a hug, rubbing soothing hands over Alex's back. The agent gladly tightened her grip around Kara and closed her eyes for a second before pulling back. Kara gave her one of her special smiles, causing an ounce of nervousness to go away. But Alex didn't relax for all that.

"I need a drink." she said, surprising Kara, as she quickly turned towards the kitchen bar where a bottle of wisky was already waiting. But Kara beat her to it and stepped between her and the counter.

"No! There's no way you're getting drunk before your date. Let's pick your outfit instead." the young woman stated as she grabbed Alex's arm and dragged her to her room almost against her will. "So what are you planning on wearing?"

"I don't know, that's why I called you." Alex admitted

"Oookay so where are you going?" Kara asked, determined to help her sister the best she could

"Some restaurant near the bay. Maggie says it's one of favorite places because it's good without being too much." the agent explained as she watched her sister going through her wardrobe, feeling helpless like a child

"So nothing fancy but you still want to look good." Kara concluded for herself. "There." she said after a short moment, presenting the clothes.

Alex looked at them and then up to Kara, obviously not convinced.

"Kara, this is just a grey shirt and jeans." she whined, causing the kryptonian to step up and defend the outfit

"Which happens to go very well together AND look amazing on you." the kryptonian countered, forcing the clothes into Alex's hands

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Kara nodded.

Alex took a moment to detail the outfit. That was one of her good T-shirts; not showing much cleavage but still teasing. It would certainly look good with her black boots and one of her trusty leather jacket. Eventually, the agent put the clothes on the bed and hugged Kara.

"Thank you." she breathed out as the kryptonian returned the embrace.

Kara pulled out of the hug and locked eyes with her sister.

"You're gonna be amazing. And promise you'll tell me every details of your date." she said, causing Alex to chuckle

"I will." she promised

"Love you."

"Love you too."

And with that, Kara walked out of the apartment, letting Alex prepare for her date with Maggie.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

It was 7pm when Alex received a text from her favorite detective, telling her she was waiting in her car in front of the building. Alex smiled at the text and then smiled even more just at the thought of seeing Maggie. There was still some aprehension when she walked down the stairs. Was she dressed properly? Was her make-up ok? But all her fears disappeared when she saw Maggie, leaning against her car, smiling and looking at her with eyes full of stars. If Alex hadn't a minimum of self control, she would've melted right there because of those beautiful dimples. The agent smiled back

at her and closed the distance between them before kissing her. It was short; just the time to close eyes and brush each other's arms. It was just the beginning of a wonderful night afterall.

"Good evening." Maggie greeted

"Good evening." Alex repeated softly, lost in her eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" Maggie asked playfully as she turned and walked to the other side of the car

"Absolutely." Alex answered with a comfortable determination as she opened the passenger door.

Once they were both in the car, Maggie glanced at her and chuckled before starting the car and driving away.

The ride to the restaurant was rather quiet. Both women were listening to the radio, occasionally stealing glances and smiles. After a few minutes, Maggie pulled up in a parking lot near the beach.

"We're here." she informed with a smirk as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Maggie wasn't really one to display her feelings through words and she would often keep them inside. Her way of expressing them, especially to the ones she liked a lot, was through her eyes, little smirks and smiles. Alex had seemed to get all that and Maggie couldn't be happier. Not everyone had been that understanding with her. She couldn't really believe what was happening to her at the moment. In the many dates she had had, never had she felt so safe before. And the most fun part of all...she had no idea why.

"The restaurant is over there in the pedestrian zone so we have to walk a little."

Alex was relieved when she finally saw what Maggie was wearing now that they were walking side by side. It was her normal self. Just as Alex liked her.

"I like your shirt." Maggie started, pulling Alex out of her reverie. "It's cute." she added with a smile

"Thanks." the agent replied, hidding her blushing.

A bit later, as they were handing the waiter the menus after they had chosen what to eat, Alex and Maggie found themselves in a comfortable yet slightly awkward silence. They both didn't know what to say, especially Alex. They stared at each other with looks full of expectation and curiosity. After a few seconds, Alex looked down at the table and chuckled.

"What is it?" Maggie asked

"It's just..." Alex started before facing back the detective. "Just a few weeks ago I would've never imagined being on a date with a woman. Or anyone at all for that matter." she joked. "And now that I'm here with you...I feel like it's the most natural thing I've ever done." Alex said, looking into Maggie's eyes intensely.

The officer stared back with the same intensity for a second, completely hypnotized by the woman in front of her.

"And I feel like I should thank you"

"Thank me for what?" Maggie wondered curiously. "You're the one who saved my life if anything I should be thanking you."

"No, you don't understand. Before meeting you, I was trapped. Thinking knowing things about myself that were completely false. And I wasn't happy because I've always thought I was different, that something was somehow wrong with me." Alex explained before leaning forward on the table, closer to Maggie. "Turns out I am different. Just not in the way I expected. And I'm happy because I finally get myself. Now I know where I want to go."

"Actually..." Maggie started, taking one of Alex's hand. "I do understand. I know how that feels and that's why no matter what happens...I'll be there for you."

It was Maggie's turn to get closer to Alex. Their faces were just centimeters apart. A kiss would've happened if the waiter hadn't brought their orders. The two women jerked backward like children caught stealing a candy, which amused the waiter who gave them their plates with a smirk. When he was gone, Maggie and Alex looked at each other and laughed. It wasn't because they were two fierce women that they couldn't be flustered when in love.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"It's a beautiful night." Alex said looking at the stars as they were walking back to the car.

Their pace was slow. They wanted this night to last and after a wonderful dinner, what better way than a walk near the beach in the cool air of the night.

"It is." Maggie agreed, looking at Alex fondly.

The agent was completely oblivious to the attention, too engulfed in her own fascination for the stars. Wanting to stay longer, Alex stopped walking and rested her elbows on the railing, facing the ocean. Maggie mimicked her silently, looking at her first and then at the glowing water.

"I used to watch the stars a lot when I was a kid." Alex started, nostalgic. "First with my dad and then with both him and Kara. We used to plant his telescope in the middle of the yard and stay up for hours until my mother would come out and yell at him for keeping us awake."

"What made you stop?" Maggie asked softly, huddling closer to Alex in comfort but also for warmth and proximity

"He died." the agent answered, willingly hidding the whole story from Maggie

"I—I'm sorry." Maggie choked, putting a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder, causing her to face her with one elbow still on the rail

"It's okay." Alex started with wet eyes. "And I never stop watching the stars actually. Kara saved that part of my life; she was amazing."

"The contrary would've surprised me." the detective joked, causing Alex to laugh

"I didn't want to go back in the yard with the telescope. I couldn't. Even if I missed it. So one night, Kara went into my room and woke me up. When she said she wanted to watch the stars I almost yelled at her. But then she opened my window and dragged me on the roof. We stayed there and watched the sky all night. It quickly became a habbit."

"I used to go fishing with my dad. It was nice. We used to walk by the river up to the old hydroelectic power plant. Then I came out and it changed everything." Maggie confessed with a sad look

"But you told me he was okay with it." Alex pointed a bit confused

"He is now. Wasn't always the case." Maggie explained before forcing a smile. "But then I left and became a cop so we never got to do it again."

"One day we'll travel to your home town and go fishing. Together." Alex promised with a sweet look

"I'd like that." Maggie accepted with a sincere smile this time.

The two smiled at each other before Maggie stood on her tiptoes and cupped Alex's cheeks. The agent didn't need any further encouragements and brought her head closer to Maggie's. The two women stared into each other eyes until the very end and, when their lips where just one centimeter apart, they closed them for a gentle, memorable kiss. Quickly, Alex brought one hand up to cup Maggie's face and put the other on her back, caressing it slowly. Maggie's hands abandonned Alex's cheeks as her fingers tangled in her hair. The detective rested her second hand in the small of Alex's back, bringing her closer, causing the agent to let out a cute moan that was music to her ears. They enjoyed their proximity for long minutes.

At one point, Maggie pushed Alex against the railing only to bring even more contact. Alex's tongue brushed against her lower lip, making her moan with pleasure. Maggie parted her lips as a dance began between their tongues. Neither of them tried to claim for dominance because right now wasn't the time. It was their first date yet not their first kiss. It all seemed new and old at the same time without ever feeling like they had enough. And the dark sky, the bright stars, the roaming of the waves gently dying on the wet sand, the water beautifuly lit by the pale moon, the solitude and the silence. Everything around them was soft and peaceful. Just like their kiss.

Eventually, Maggie took the initiative and stopped their dance. She pulled her head away slowly, letting their lips touch for the longest time possible. When she opened her eyes, Alex's were still closed. She seemed to be lost in a perfect dream and it was so beautiful. When she opened them, she was greeted by Maggie's smile. And if Alex wouldn't have tried to hide her red cheeks by looking down with a chuckle, maybe she would have noticed the pink shade all over Maggie's face.

"Wow." Alex breathed out when she dared looking up. "I'm not sure I can describe what just happened." she joked

"Then don't." Maggie said with a deep voice, causing all sorts of butterflies to fly in Alex's lower stomach.

The detective giggled with delight and took Alex's hand in hers before walking back to the car. Alex gladly followed with dumbfounded grin.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

A few minutes later, they were back to Alex's apartment. Maggie had accompanied her to her door. Before opening, Alex turned to face her.

"One last drink? I have beer." she asked playfully

"Sorry, I have an early meeting tomorrow." she denied with regrets

"Ow that's not nice, Sawyer. I thought we had a good time together."

"Oh we did, Danvers. We do." Maggie retorted closing the distance between them. "Raincheck, I promise."

"Movie, this week-end." Alex proposed but also kinda imposed at the same time, earning a nod. "And this time I'm inviting you."

"It's not a raincheck if I'm not paying." Maggie contered

"I insist." Alex imposed before closing the already shrinking distance separating them.

The two shared one last kiss before calling it a night.

"You do know what this means, right?" Maggie asked with a grin, moving her index between her and Alex.

The agent couldn't quite say it even though she knew very much what she was talking about. So instead, she grinned like an idiot.

"I think I do, yeah." she managed

"You do?" the detective pushed.

Alex had to say it.

"We're together." Alex smiled proudly as her heart raced in her chest

"You, Alex Danvers-" Maggie started before giving the agent a peck on the lips. "-just found your very first girlfriend." she added before leaving without ever looking back, very proud of herself by just imagining how Alex was looking at her right now.

Alex leaned against the door and let out a happy sigh. Then, she spun around and turned her keys in the lock. She didn't make two steps inside that she brought her hand to her mouth, right where Maggie's lips had been just seconds ago, and chuckled to herself with pride, happiness and relief.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

The next morning, at the DEO, barely ten minutes after noon, a gush of wind sent paper flying in Alex's lab. The agent, who had been working very seriously until that particular moment, didn't even move. Alex smirked before lifting her head from her notes, crossing her arms and spining around in her desk chair, only to find an extatic Kryptonian with one take out box in each hand.

"Tell me everything." Kara cheered as she sat on Alex's desk and handed her a box

"Tell you what?" Alex grinned, playing with her sister's nerves

"Oh come on!" Kara whined, crossing her ankles and swinging her legs in protest. "You promised."

"It's just too funny."

"Don't make me pout." Kara warned

"Okay, okay. I give up." Alex conceded holding her arms as a peace sign. "I had an amazing time." she simply said.

Kara was staring at her with wide eyes, obviously waiting for more.

"And?" she pressed, causing Alex to sigh and smirk

"And we made out like teenagers near the beach and she called herself my girlfriend."

Kara squealed with excitement and gave Alex a slightly too tight one-armed hug, earning a grunt from her sister that quickly transformed into a laugh.

"I'm so happy for you!" the kryptonian cheered before releasing the agent

"It was so amazing." Alex started, now fully in gushing mode. "Maggie is so incredible. I still can't believe it happened. I feel so happy, so...safe around her."

"Well now I'm starting to like her." Kara joked.

For long minutes, Alex didn't stop talking about Maggie with a smile plastered on her face. And Kara listened because that's what sisters do and seeing Alex so delighted only made her happy. Then, comfortable silence settled between the two sisters. After a few seconds spent watching Alex play with her food, Kara dropped her fork in her box.

"I'm proud of you, Alex." Kara assured with loving eyes.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

It was the middle of a Saturday afternoon when two eager laughters broke out from the entrance of a cinema. Alex was still eating some pop corn out of a collectible metal bucket and Maggie was occasionally stealing some, causing Alex to fake a pout.

"That movie was awesome!" the agent cheered

"Sure. I mean they all died but it was still a good movie." Maggie retorted

"At least the visuals were breathtaking." Alex pointed before throwing some pop corn in her mouth

"So what you're saying is... They all died but it doesn't matter because it was pretty?"

"Basically." Alex conceded, earning a chuckle

"You're such a nerd."

"At least I'm cute." the agent said playfully, nudging her girlfriend

"Oh you didn't-" Maggie whined, fakely annoyed

"Yes and you love it."

"No I don't." the detective said defensively

"You're lying."

"Yeah, I'm lying." Maggie grinned as she stole a fistful of pop corn. "And I suppose you're keeping this, right?" she asked pointing at the bucket

"Actually no. This one is for Kara."

"So she's a nerd too?"

"Not as huge as me but you can bet everything space related will win her attention." Alex explained as Maggie chuckled.

As the two women continued walking, Alex quickly finished the pop corn and placed the bucket under her arm. Maggie took the occasion and grabbed her other hand with a smile. What she didn't expect was Alex to tense so much at the gesture. The smile on the agent's face faded, as well as Maggie's, and let the place to fearful eyes. The detective even saw her hesistating to reject the contact. Alex looked briefly to their barely joined hands and then all around them, detailing the crowded street.

"What is it?" Maggie asked, concerned but already knowing what was going on

"Nothing. Nothing." Alex started, avoiding Maggie's gaze at all cost.

Immediately, the detective stopped walking, holding Alex with her. She didn't say anything. She just tilted her head on the side and gave Alex a look. It wasn't aggressive, nor disapointed. It was encouraging and a bit hurt at the same time. She was still holding her hand. Alex looked one last time at their intertwined fingers before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. It's just...It's stupid." she smiled nervously before tighening her grip on Maggie's hand

"Come on. Talk to me." she encouraged gently

"It's weird. I feel like people are watching us. Judging me." Alex confessed

"Alex, look around." the detective instructed, following her own advice. "Do you see anyone watching us?"

The agent took a deep breath before glancing all around and realizing the comfortable truth.

"No." she said simply, a bit sheepish, earning a smile

"And even if there was, we don't care. That's our life not theirs." Maggie comforted. "And trust me, we can't fight for every misplaced look we receive. I used to confront people all the time and it just ruin your life. So... Ignore the looks and focus on yourself. On us." she finished, tilting her head with a bright smile full of dimples

"Okay. Yeah. You're right."

Alex showed a smile of her own and interlaced their fingers more fermly, proud of being Maggie Sawyer's girlfriend. Maybe it was still weird for Alex. Maybe she hadn't fully realize it was her new normal yet. But one thing was sure; Alex Danvers wasn't ashamed of who she was. And no one could ever change that.

The two women had just started to walk again when a gush of wind passed above them with a loud woosh, surprising everyone on the street. Alex looked up at the red and blue blur speeding away.

"I will never get tired of that." she said with admiration

"Me either." Maggie confessed a bit dryly.

The detective had a lot of admiration for the hero and a lot of respect. She just couldn't handle the closeness she shared with Alex, her girlfriend.

But then, something like twenty seconds later, Supergirl passed above them again in the other direction. The sight brought a frown on Alex's face. Worried, she took her phone.

"Supergirl, is everything okay?" she asked formaly

"Don't worry. Nothing I can't handle." Kara answered

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, get back to your date." the hero confirmed as she accelerated her flight

"Okay, tell me now." Alex pushed, annoyed, earning a sigh form both Maggie and Kara but for very different reasons.

"Two bombs were found in a restaurant. They're to unstable to be transported all at the same time."

"Do you need help?" Alex asked, now really concerned

"No I'm getting the last one to safety right now." Kara informed just as she came into their line of sight for the last time.

But just barely after ending her sentence, the bomb in Kara's hands exploded, sending her crashing into a parked car around a hundred and fifty meters away from Alex and Maggie.

"Oh no!" Alex exclaimed as panic crept onto her face before running as fast as she could, dropping the pop corn bucket as she went.

Maggie followed her, forgetting about her resentment towards the hero as real concerned flooded her. It all seemed too slow for them like a nightmare where you run but stay put. In the distance, Supergirl seemed to stay stunned for a few seconds as people were gathering around her. Then, she moved slightly and Alex and Maggie watched as two people helped the fallen hero from the crushed car and onto her feet. The two women arrived just a second later. Alex immediately went to Kara's side and steadied her as the kryptonian was still regaining her bearings.

"Are you okay?" the agent asked, detailing her sister

"NCPD, please clear the area. There's nothing to see here." Maggie instructed flashing her badge

"Yes, yes. I'm fine, just a little disoriented."

"You should get checked out at the DEO." Alex said as she grabbed her wrist to check her pulse

"I'm fine I've had bombs exploding to my face before." Kara shrugged

"Not helping." Alex countered with a glare

"Listen, you stop worrying about me and go back to your date." Kara instructed glancing at Maggie. "If it makes you feel better I'm flying to the DEO right now."

Alex seemed to think about her options, clearly conflicted about going with her sister or staying with Maggie. She looked at her girlfriend and then back at Kara.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I promise." the kryptonian assured with confidence.

The agent gave her a look of aprouval and Kara smiled before shooting up in the sky. Alex watched her go and felt Maggie coming to her side as soon as the hero was gone. Alex looked at her feet with crossed arms.

"I hate when that happens." she said as she started to walk away

"Me too." Maggie agreed but not for the same reason as Alex. "So what do we do now that we know your pal is okay?" she asked as Alex didn't even acknowledged the tone, still worried about Kara

"I could use a drink right about now." the agent sighed

"Pool?" Maggie suggested with a smirk

"Pool it is." Alex said linking their arms together

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

A few hours later, Alex had completely forgotten the incident. Kara had texted her she was fine and after a few beers and games of pool, even Maggie had forgotten. Right now was all happiness since Alex was throwing her hands in the air with a laugh of victory.

"I believe that make three to zero for me." Alex bragged with a grin. "You better step up your game, Sawyer. I'm ruining you." she added, showing her the bills in her hand

"Well you better teach me fast then or I won't be able to get you on proper dates soon." the detective smirked

"Next time I'll show you some moves I promise." Alex said as she put her cue stick on the table and stepped closer to Maggie

"Can't wait." she stated with a seductive voice before closing the distance and meeting Alex's lips with her own.

Maggie grabbed Alex's waist and brought her closer as the agent cupped her face like she always did when they kissed.

"I believe a beer is waiting for me in your fridge." Maggie annonced with a husky voice

"Then let's not wait any longer."

After a quick ride on Alex's Ducati, the couple entered the apartment. And as the agent went to the fridge and picked two beers, Maggie went to the couch and sat, pentiently waiting. She knew Alex liked to have some noise in the background or at least have the TV on mute so she put the news chanel on. Without any surprise, Supergirl was the main subject of discussion. Maggie didn't frown or anything. She was just relieved the young woman had been able to get the bomb away from any civilian. National City was very lucky to have her as its protector.

Alex sat next to Maggie, pulling her out of her thoughts, and handed her a beer. Just as she sipped her own, her phone buzzed. A quick glance informed her that it was Kara. Feeling a bit worried, she gave Maggie a look of apology before opening the message. Thankfully it was nothing alarming. She even chuckled.

"Sorry it's just Kara wanting to know if I still have the bucket." Alex informed

"Too bad we lost it." Maggie admitted, taking a sip

"Nah don't worry." Alex waved off. "I'm sure she'll go see the movie with Winn anyway."

Alex sipped her beer before leaning over the table. She put her phone and her bottle on it before sitting more comfortably, one leg under her so she could face Maggie.

During those few seconds, the detective watched her every move. As the agent leaned down, she watched her shirt lifted just slightly, revealing the skin of Alex's lower back. She watched as her shirt, pulled down by gravity, let her see a glimpse of her breasts. She watched as her hair shielded her face when she bent over the table. And she watched as Alex sat back on the counch, completely oblivious.

And Maggie smiled when Alex caught her staring, as her cheeks took on a shy shade of pink.

"What?" Alex asked with a curious smile

"You're beautiful." Maggie simply said, causing a bit more red to climb on the agent's face.

Alex looked briefly down and then back to Maggie. Their eyes met in an intense stare. Not long after, Maggie abandonned her beer on the table with the ferm intention to kiss Alex. But she was caught of guard when she sat back as Alex had the very same idea. As their lips crashed together, Maggie let out a muffled cry of surprise that quickly let the place to a moan of pleasure. Alex's hands roamed in Maggie's hair while the detective was caressing her back. Quickly, the kiss deepened and their tongue entered the stage. They were tasting, discovering, lingering. Through panted breaths and moans, the two lovers were having the most intimate moments since the beginning of their relationship.

After a few minutes, after the temperature rose, Maggie forced Alex down on the couch. Now lying on top of her, the detective deepened their embrace even more. And Alex wasn't shy either. Her hands abandonned Maggie's hair and focused on her arms, her elbows, her shoulders and then up her back and down again to finally settle on her waist. Tightening her grip, Alex brought her even closer. Their hearts quickened, their breaths sharpened as the heat and lust rose in their bodies. Alex had never felt like this before. Not even close.

As Maggie's lips left Alex's, the agent let out a whimper of protest that quickly transformed into groan of delight. Maggie placed a series of kiss down her jaw and once she reached her neck, sucked gently on the soft skin, letting a hot trail behind with her burning tongue. Alex arched back in pleasure and after regaining her faculty to move, after the surprised faded, she brought her hands down to the hem of Maggie's shirt. Slowly, she pulled it out of her pants, a part of her wondering if it was okay, the other part begging for more. Then, still slowly, she pulled the shirt up, not much. Just enough to expose Maggie's lower back, grazing her skin with her fingers.

Maggie had enough, the fire burning inside her couldn't wait any longer. With impatience and in a quick move, she straightened and took off her shirt, revealing a black perfectly fitting bra. Alex stayed stuck by the gesture, suddenly speechless and motionless. Maggie stayed sitted on top of her, waiting for a reaction, something, anything to happen. Alex's gaze went from Maggie's tonned stomach, settled on her breast for a second, and then went up to look at her beautiful face. Alex hesitated. But when she stared into Maggie's eyes, and she stared back at her; when Maggie gave her this silent permission, Alex focused back on her body. Her fingers brushed down her neck, passing on her collarbones, and then, as if it was a bit too much yet, Alex avoided Maggie's breasts, choosing to pass on her ribs, just brushing the side of her bra. Maggie smiled because even if Alex had deliberately chosen her path, she hadn't let her eyes off of her chest. Finally, her hands rested on her waist and Maggie slumped back closer, capturing her lips once again.

But then something happened. Something happened when, after an other few minutes, one of Maggie's hands went down Alex's stomach and her fingers tempted the hem of her pants. Because when Alex felt Maggie trying to unbutton them, her mind exploded.

"Maggie." she breathed out between two kisses, only to feel her smile against her lips. "Stop, stop." she managed, earning the wanted reaction.

Maggie stopped everything she was doing and sat up, a bit confused. But when she saw the fear and aprehension on her girlfriend's face, she understood very fast.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget that you're new to this." she said a bit disapointed

"No it's not you." Alex corrected quickly as Maggie got away from her lap and sat properly on the couch, followed by Alex. "It's just...It's only been two weeks. And not that I don't want to because I really...want to but I just...I don't know—"

"No, I get it you're not comfortable enough yet." the detective concluded, visibly hurt

"No I'm just not ready." Alex assured.

There was a short silence where Maggie was looking down at her hands and Alex was just observing her. Then, she took her hand in hers, making her look up.

"It's not you." she started softly. "I am more than comfortable with you. I just...I'm scared."

"I know." Maggie assured a bit sheepish.

"We can still cuddle." Alex suggested with a smirk which earned a grin from the other woman.

Maggie extended her arm and went to pick up her shirt when Alex stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"No, don't."

Then, as Maggie was staring at her curiously and a bit confused, Alex grabbed the hem of her own shirt and took it off before tossing it with Maggie's. The detective smiled at the initiative and looked at Alex up and down. It surely relaxed her.

The agent looked confident and happy. Everyday was a new step in their intimacy and she had enjoyed every single second of it. And now, seeing Maggie looking at her with envy and pride only made it better.

"I want you to know..." Alex started. "I am comfortable with you. Never think otherwise."

Maggie nodded before leaning closer and deposing a gentle kiss on Alex's lips.

"Okay." she whispered.

Alex wrapped her arms around her smaller figure and lied down, pulling her girlfriend with her. Maggie sighed with contempt, adjusting her position on Alex's bare chest. Alex kissed the top of her head, catching the scent of her hair.

That night would be the first spent together.

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading!**

 **What do you think about this one? What about Maggie's jealousy and Alex's aprehension? Did I do it right? Don't forget to review and I will happily respond :)**

 **Gillianfoster:** **Puisque je ne peux pas te répondre directement (je suppose que tu as déactivé les messages privés), je le fais ici. D'ailleurs je sais même pas si tu lis toujours cette fic mais on sait jamais lol. J'apprécis ton commentaire et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour info j'ai commencé bas comme tout le monde. J'en suis pas arrivé là en une journée ;)**


	4. Revelation

**AN:** **Sorry for the very long delay, things happened. And thanks to my best friend who lent me her computer, I can post today, yay! Before I let you enjoy this new part of the story, I have tell you that I wrote this chapter between christmas and new year's eve I think, so long before 209. I'm telling you this because I'm proud that I kinda predicted one thing that happened on the show. Anyway you'll see ;)**

"So this is the speciality you were talking me about?" Maggie asked with a grin as Kara retrieved the chinese takeout boxes from the delivery man

"Yes." the kryptonian confirmed, walking back to the couch were her sister and her girlfriend were waiting

"Kara isn't much of a cook." Alex said with snark

"Says the one who almost set the house on fire by trying to make a pie." Kara countered, sitting down

"Really? None of you appreciate a good home cooked meal?" Maggie asked in disbelief

"For my defense the oven wasn't clean and we do like a good meal but only if my mom does it."

"You won't say that after tasting my speciality." the detective bragged as she put her fork in her mouth

"Oh and what is that?" Alex wondered with a grin of curiosity

"One of the best cake in the world. Grandma recipe." Maggie answered earning a snort from Kara

"I'd wish for it to be true, for you I mean. But when it comes to desert, nothing can rival Eliza's chocolate pecan pie."

"We'll see." Maggie said confidently.

But the atmosphere suddenly dropped when Maggie's smile left her face at the sight of Supergirl on the TV screen. She tried to ignore her but she just couldn't help but be on the defensive when she was around. Or more specifically when she was around Alex.

"This is stupid." she muttered, causing Kara and Alex to look at her in confusion before following her gaze towards the TV

"What? You don't think she deserves it?" Alex asked, quickly glancing at her sister who was suddenly very uncomfortable

"No. I mean yes, sure but it's just giving the key to the city to someone is something I'll never understand."

"I think it's a great honor." Kara tried

"But does Supergirl need it? I mean giving the key to the city is basically telling someone they can come and go as they please. Supergirl can already do that. She can go wherever she wants in the world."

"Yeah but it also means that the city trusts her." Alex pointed, feeling Kara's embarrassement

"And trust is something Supergirl really needs." the kryptonian quickly supplemented

"How would you know?" Maggie asked, a bit suspicious. "Do you know her too?" she added, questionning Kara and then Alex

"No I mean yes but um less than Alex." Kara lied. "I think Supergirl really needs to feel welcome."

"I guess you're right..." Maggie conceded. "Watching her being sad is as painful as seeing a puppy get kicked. Like after she went all rampagee on us."

"Maggie..." Alex interrupted

"What? It's true. And don't get me wrong I'm very grateful for Supergirl. She's of great help to the city and without her many people would be dead."

"And that's why..." Alex started softly but still with force. "You'll come to the ceremony with me tomorrow." she added causing a small smile of hope to crawl on her sister's face

"Okay..."

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

The place was crowded with people. Reporters, photographers, parents, children, everyone was trying to get the best spot and catch a sight of their favorite superhero. Close to the stage, Alex and Maggie were in the middle of the crowd. Both had their arms crossed, both were listening attentively to the person speaking behind the reading-desk. However, only one had a smile on her face. Alex was proud of her little sister. Maggie, on the other hand, had a weird feeling... Like they were being watched. She tried to enjoy the moment for Alex. At least she was happy.

"Last year, we witnessed the birth of a new era. " the mayor started with pride. "We all know Superman, the hero of Metropolis. But I'm not here to talk about him today. No. We're here today to celebrate National City's most influencial person. Courage, generosity and selflessness are three essential qualities in the making of a hero. Supergirl assembles all of them. For a bit more than a year now, she has been helping our city within a capacity than none of the conventional means could've achieved. Saving people on a day to day basis or simply helping bring down a cat stuck up a tree, Supergirl is brightening our day without asking anything in return. And this is why our trust, my trust, in her is total. Offering Supergirl the key of the city isn't something that popped in my head and was decided under a minute. It was considered very carefully. My team and I met a lot of people with many different stories. Some had encountered Supergirl before, some had only seen her flying in National City's sky. And they were all asked the same question: What do you think of Supergirl. All their answers converged towards the very same conclusion: Supergirl is essential to our city. She is an exemple, an inspiration. So without further ado, please welcome National City's hero: Supergirl!" the mayor finished, extending a hand towards the side of the stage from where Kara climbed the stairs and joined the man waving at the people with a bright smile.

The crowd errupted in cheers including Alex who didn't miss the occasion to raise a fist and shout her pride. Maggie, amused by her girlfriend's contagious enthusiasm, couldn't help a laugh and clapped with everyone else.

Still, something was wrong. It wasn't much but her guts were telling her to watch out. She was a cop, she had been on security duty for big events before, and she knew there was always a risk. But what could happen? It was Supergirl on stage, the Girl of Steel, the Maiden of Might. What could go wrong? But then Maggie remembered the attack against the President. It sent chills down her spine and Alex noticed. With a bright smile of excitement, the agent's attention drifted to her girlfriend and her brows furrowed. She didn't say anything, just wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her closer before returning to her cheering. Maggie leaned into Alex and smiled, forgetting her instincts for a moment.

A few seconds later, the crowd calmed down and the mayor took Kara's hand and shook it with force and eagerness. In his other hand, he was holding the trophy that meant so much to Kara. When she had received the news, she hadn't believed it at first. She had thought it was some trick that Winn had pulled off to tease her. But when the solid confirmation had come from Hank, who had looked at her with the pride of a father for his daughter, a long high pitch squeak was all that had filled the usual silence of the DEO. And then it had been her only subject of conversation for the rest of the day.

The Mayor let go of her hand and presented her the key. It was so beautiful. Not only the trophy but the people she didn't even know, taking the time to come here just for her. And Kara didn't miss the look on her sister's face because it was the first thing she had seen stepping on stage. The pride, the happiness and the love on Alex's face was everything Kara would ever need. Everything else was bonus. And Maggie was by her side, smiling and clapping with her. Everything was loud and unreal. So exciting and joyful. It quickly became even more unbelievable when fireworks exploded behind the stage.

Everything fell so fast, in under a second.

Suddenly Kara took two steps back, her smile disappeared and her face became surprised and confused, her body bent slightly forward and she pressed her hand on her stomach. Her ears were ringing with only one sound now, the one of a gun shot. Somehow, only the mayor noticed as the crowd was too focused on the fireworks. Kara felt his grip full of concern on her arm but she pushed him away with force, causing him to fall behind the reading-desk. The fireworks stopped, the people focused back on the center of the stage. Everything became silent. Kara dropped the key as the pain became too much and immediately after, an other gun shot rang, deafening. People started to scream in terror and running everywhere and nowhere at once.

Alex stayed frozen for a second, eyes filling with incomprehension and worry. Then, without thinking twice, she took her gun from behind her back and rushed towards the stage, towards her sister. Maggie took out her own weapon and scanned throught the wild crowd. Her blood rushed through her veins, adrenaline flooded her system. She searched for the shooter freneticaly, shoving people out of the way as she tried to run towards the origin of the shots. But there was nothing, she couldn't see anything besides terrified people running for their life. She couldn't hear anything besides screams and cries. So Maggie lowered her gun and ran back to the stage. Her eyes were stuck on Alex's figure. Her new mission was to get up there as soon as possible to protect her. Alex was out in the open, kneeling next to Supergirl and without cover and Maggie hated that. The detective ran and didn't bother taking the stairs. She jumped on stage and drew out her weapon once again, scanning their surroundings with care. The screams finally started to fade, or at least her ears became able to block them out and concentrate. That's when she heard not only Alex's voice, but also her small whimpers. Her eyes drifted from the crowd to the floor. Supergirl was lying on her back, vaguely aware of the situation. She was staring at the sky with glossy eyes, probably in shock. And Alex was leaning on top of her with one hand pressed against her stomach and the other on her shoulder. The agent was doing her best to stay calm and do her job. Maggie put down her gun and kneeled on the other side of the fallen hero. Alex suddenly looked up at her and Maggie saw the tears building up in her eyes.

"Help me!" Alex shouted. "Put your hands on her shoulder I'll take care of the other wound."

Maggie didn't argue and hurried. She placed her hands just like Alex told her and waited for more instructions. Alex ran a bloody hand in her hair and positionned herself better. She didn't hesitate and ripped Supergirl's suit to better see. And it wasn't pretty.

Somehow the gesture caused Kara to react. Her body began to shudder and the pain that radiated through her entire being made her scream. It was raw and hoarse, short and yet endless. Maggie acted on instinct and put a hand on her forehead.

"We've got you." she said surprisingly calm.

It worked a bit and Kara stared at her reassuring eyes, afraid. They were soft but worried. Kara tried not to move to much using all the energy left in her body.

"Alex." she called between gasps of pain

"I'm here." the agent answered, forgetting the wound just a second to look at Kara. "You're gonna be okay. Don't worry." she promised not only for her sister but also for herself

"I know." the kryptonian said, putting all her trust and more in Alex.

The agent looked up at Maggie for support, panting. The detective nodded and it was all she nedeed to get back to work. But it wasn't that easy. A wave of aggressive pain assailed Kara causing her to arched back with a cry.

"Sorry!" Alex said without looking at her. "I'm sorry. I have to do this but you're gonna be fine I promise." she added still focused on the wound between her hands

"Alex..." Maggie called with aprehension and concern.

It drew her attention away from the blood and she looked at Kara. At that instant, her entire body filled with intense worry and panic. Her sister was beginning to fall uncounscious. Her eyes were glossy and unfocused. Her features were neutral and unresponsive.

"No!" Alex shouted. "You need to stay awake for me, can you do that? Maggie, keep her awake." she added before refocusing on the bloody injury.

The detective tried her best. She called Supergirl's name, she gave small taps on her cheek. It worked. But not for long. Eventually, Kara's mind drifted away from control and her eyes closed as her panting breath lessened.

"No! Wake up!" Alex exclaimed. "You can't do this to me I need you!"

Alex was panicking, struggling to stay focused. Conflicted, she tried her best and cursed at the DEO for not being there already.

And Maggie watched her. She watched her helpless, still pressing hard on Supergirl's shoulder. But that's when she understood. Alex could be impulsive sometimes but in a crisis, she was calm and sensible. This was not the Alex Danvers Maggie was used to see and the only situation Alex would lose her cool was when her little sister would somehow be involved. It all made sense now. The proximity, the laughs, Kara knowing Supergirl so well. In that instant, all off Maggie's jealousy transformed into relief and guilt.

Kara Danvers was Supergirl and here she was, lying on the ground, bleeding through her fingers.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

Maggie was still shaken by what had happened just minutes ago. First Supergirl got shot, Supergirl for god sake, then Alex started to panic like she had never seen her do before, and finally Supergirl turned out to be none other than Alex's sister.

The detective was following her girlfriend in the DEO's locker room. She was concerned about Kara, not as much as Alex of course but seeing the supposedly indestructible hero lying on a stretcher with an oxygen mask and blood on her suit took a toll on Maggie. She realized that she had taken Supergirl for granted and now knowing that it was sweet loving Kara Danvers was making all of this all the more difficult and painful.

But then she remembered the jealousy she used to feel towards the young woman and some anger surfaced. Coupled with adrenaline, the hurt Maggie was feeling took over. She and Alex had to talk and talk now. The agent was leaning over a sink, Maggie was standing a couple of steps behind her.

"What was that Alex?" she asked not hiding her frustration

"Kryptonite bullets." the agent answered not even looking at her

"Not that, I'm not dumb. When the hell were you going to tell me that Supergirl's your sister?" the detective clarified, causing Alex to freeze. "I knew you two were close but I didn't know how close until today."

"How?" Alex asked surprised, spining suddenly to face Maggie

"You panicked." the detective started. "And the Alex Danvers I know does not panic unless it's about one person and that person is your sister."

"I wanted to tell you..." Alex tried as she turned to face her

"When?" Maggie interrupted. "When you'd decide I was worthy of your trust?"

"It's not like that." Alex tried, doing her best to stay calm. "It's Kara's secret not mine."

"How did I miss it?" Maggie said to herself, annoyed, passing her hands in her hair. "And here I am, yelling at you for something that doesn't even exists while your sister is in surgery."

"It's not your fault." Alex quickly said, walking closer to her. "You couldn't have known-"

"Yeah and you know why?" Maggie questionned rhetorically. "Because you didn't tell me."

"Maggie..." Alex pleaded

"No, Alex! All this time you kept it a secret from me and I bet you never wondered how I felt about it." the detective accused before taking one angry step closer. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? How insecure thinking you and Supergirl were a thing made me? It never occurred to you that I acted distant everytime she was near? I was jealous and you didn't even realized it."

"It never occurred to me because I would never even think about cheating on you." Alex defended herself, losing a bit of her calm at each passing second

"Of course it was obvious for you. You're sisters!" Maggie snapped. "But for me it's different. I didn't get the luxury of having someone to help me during my coming out, or understanding parents and supporting friends." she added before turning her back to the agent in hope of calming down

"I thought your family was okay with it." Alex countered as softly as she could but not hiding her pain

"Not at first!" Maggie reminded her with force, facing her back again only to point a jealous index at Alex. "And I didn't get the chance of having a first girlfriend who truly loved me."

Alex froze at the words.

The detective was maybe too angry to realize what she had said. Or maybe she had realized her mistake too late and decided to hide it. But the expression of shock on Alex's face, that, she didn't miss. If Alex's brain had processed her words correctly, Maggie just said she loved Alex. And Alex didn't know what to do. So she stared at her for a few seconds, speechless.

Maggie's eyes were full of disapointment and frustration but somewhere deeper, there was relief. Reflief that there was nothing romantic between Supergirl and her girlfriend. Alex's eyes were filled with fear and sadness. Because her sister was in danger, because Maggie said she loved her and no one had ever said it to her before, because Maggie thought she was capable of cheating on her.

The detective wouldn't let her gaze down and it was so intense. Eventually, Alex found the ability to move again and closed the distance between them.

"I'm sorry." she said as she tried to hold her girlfriend

"You should be." Maggie confirmed, slipping out of Alex's arms.

The look of sadness the agent gave her broke her heart to pieces. Maggie felt tears building up in her own eyes but managed to retain them, just like Alex.

"Look, I really hope Kara's going to be okay and I'm sorry for yelling at you but..." she started gently before looking at her shoes and then back at Alex. "I need time to think." she added before starting to leave

"Maggie." Alex called with a cracked voice, causing the detective to look back

"We're gonna be fine, Alex. I promise." she said with the last bit of frustration in her body. "Just...Not right now."

And with that, she was gone.

Alex was now alone in the locker room, wondering if she still had a girlfriend. That was when all the weight of the day crushed her. The agent let herself fall on a bench as tears were finally allowed to stream down her face. Sobs quickly filled the silent room. Alex brought a hand to her face like she was trying to get some sort of comfort. Kara was in surgery, Maggie was gone. But she would be back right? She said she loved her, not directly but she did. Somehow it made Alex happy and sad at the same time. Did she love Maggie? No doubt about that. Now guilt settled in her heart. How could she be so blind to Maggie's jealousy? That was when Alex realized that she didn't know her girlfriend as well as she thought. And that needed to change.

After a few minutes, Alex finally dried her tears and changed her stained clothes for her usual DEO black uniform. Exiting the locker room, she headed for the control room. There, J'onn was waiting for her. He knew it was the first place she would go.

"The procedure is going fine." he assured, causing Alex to sigh in relief

"How long before they finish?" she asked crossing her arms, noticing Winn was trying to at least seem like he was working

"Thirty minutes, maybe more." J'onn answered. "She's going to be fine, Alex." he added, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder

"There was so much blood." she stated, a shiver running down her spine

"And her metabolism is fast enough to counter the loss." he pointed reassuringly

"I know." Alex agreed.

The director gave her a small confident smile before leaving. Alex decided to go talk to Winn, which seemed to be better than waiting alone in the med bay. As soon as she reached the corner of his desk, the IT man abandonned his keyboard and spun in his chair before looking at Alex with an expecting and worried look.

"How's Kara? Is she going to be okay?" he asked nervously

"Yes. J'onn told me the doctors were confident and they'll be finished in about an hour."

"Ouf I'm so glad you just said that." Winn breathed out in relief before a small silent settled. "Um I couldn't really concentrate on anything else so I got all the footage of the ceremony." he started, catching Alex's attention immediately. "CCTV, television, everything I could find."

"What do you got?" she asked, now in agent mode

"I managed to recreate the bullets' trajectories and it led me to this." Winn explained as an image popped on his screen

"That's the shooter?" Alex questionned, detailing the hooded figure in the crowd. It was rather tall and well built, wearing a black hoody. "It could be anyone."

"But if we look at this picture and zoom in..." Winn said executing the moves at the same time

"An alien." the agent concluded as a light blue hand appeared on the computer screen, holding a gun. "Do we know what species?"

"Unfortunately there isn't much to say for sure but hey you could ask Maggie. She knows a lot about aliens, right?" Winn proposed, realizing he must have made a mistake when Alex's face closed on itself

"She does." she confirmed, having trouble hiding her sadness, before leaving

"Are you okay?" Winn asked quickly

"Yeah. Yes I'm okay." Alex lied while walking away.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

Maggie found herself alone on her couch. She didn't remember how she even got there but one thing was for sure: Kara was Supergirl. The woman she had been afraid could steal Alex from her was actually her sister. Maggie was so relieved because now she was sure no one was threatening her future with her girlfriend. No one besides her.

Because Maggie seemed to always be the one to cause the end of her relationships. The last one had ended because of her devotion to her job and her being a sociopath. This one could end with the very confirmation it wasn't in danger in the first place. Maggie felt so guilty to impose Alex so much problems. Like she didn't have enough with two bullets inside her sister. She felt so selfish and stupid.

But she had been hurt and not just a little. Maggie had stayed up at night thinking about her girlfriend with Supergirl, about what she could do to have Alex's full attention, to be the only woman in her life. Maggie had thought about so much to change herself, to be better. All of that just for Alex. Because the problem wasn't with Alex. No, she was perfect and Maggie could only be grateful to simply have her in her circle of friends. All the problems in their couple were Maggie's fault and only hers. Because why wouldn't they?

And how could she compete with Supergirl anyway. She was beautiful, powerful, smart, had perfect hair and wore a red skirt. If anything, her and Alex would make a beautiful couple. And Supergirl was kind, brave and generous. She was a genuine hero saving everyone in need, deserving or not, without ever asking for anything in return. She was a true gift to the city, the ultimate protection and symbol of hope. She was the bridge between humans and aliens and if anyone could make people accept offworlders in the society it was her.

So how in the world was Maggie supposed to feel now that she knew all her resentment and anger and jealousy were directed towards a fake nightmare, a sensless illusion. Guilty and stupid.

And cherry on the cake, she had told Alex she loved her. Which wasn't a mistake in itself, mind you, but it was something she would've kept for herself until she would have been sure Alex felt the same. Or least, she would have prefered to reserve it for an intimate moment and better conditions. Now it was out in the nature and it had scared Alex. At least that was what Maggie had gotten from her reaction.

Now, she was sitting on her couch, feeling lonely and swallowing her self-pitty with her third shot of whisky, keeping the question of getting her girl back for later.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

Fourty minutes or so after her argument with Maggie, Alex was waiting in the med bay where she knew Kara would be brought to recover. She was waiting on a stool near the solar emitters, her face buried in her hands. As soon as Alex heard voices coming her way, her head shot up and her eyes looked for a familiar face. A doctor and two nurses were bringing Kara in. She seemed asleep. The smiles on everyone's faces reassured Alex and just like J'onn had said, her sister would be fine in no time. The medical staff delicately transferred the injured kryptonian to the solar bed.

"Supergirl, you have a visitor." the doctor said gently before leaving.

Kara opened her sleepy eyes and looked groggily around her only to find a pair of warm eyes welcoming her.

"Hey." Alex said gently, taking one of Kara's hand

"Hey." The young woman repeated, squeezing her fingers weakly

"How are you feeling?"

"Mostly sore and sleepy." Kara answered. "I should be on my feet in a few hours."

A small silence settled and tears started building up in Alex's eyes.

"I was so scared." she managed between two efforts at keeping her emotions in check. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm fine. Thanks to you and Maggie." the kryptonian promised, lifting her hand up to hold Alex's face. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." the agent said, putting her hand on top of Kara's. "We have a lead on who could be the shooter. I should probably go check it out before it goes cold." she added after a moment, standing up and drying her tears

"Be careful." Kara instructed, too tired to object.

She watched her sister leave and then, the young kryptonian closed her eyes for a much needed nap.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"I need to see you."

That was the text Alex sent Maggie after visiting Kara. Not "We have to talk" or "I need your help". Alex needed to see Maggie. She needed to feel her, to talk to her and then, only then, she would tell her about the lead. Because Alex was persuaded she had screwed up. Sure, it wasn't her secret and technically, she had no right to tell someone without Kara's consent. But still, it was something big planted between her and her girlfriend and it had caused a rift. And now Alex was anxious and the only thing she could do while waiting for Maggie's answer was to sit on her bike, her leg trembling with aprehension and check her phone every thirty seconds.

Finally, after ten insanely long minutes, the device buzzed and Alex almost dropped it.

"Then come. My place."

There wasn't any indication of Maggie's state of mind in the text and even if Alex wanted to decifer any intentions hidden behind it, there wasn't any clue. It was Maggie's way of texting. She was precise, always clear. So Alex left her phone in her pocket and put on her helmet.

A few minutes later she was approaching Maggie's door. Alex took a deep breath and knocked three times. Not two seconds later, the door opened on Maggie. She was clearly conflicted on whether to look at Alex or anywhere else.

"Hey." Alex simply said before entering as Maggie closed the door. "Thank you for answering."

"How's Kara." the detective asked, wondering how long she could avoid the biggest part of the conversation

"She's gonna be fine. A few hours under the sunlamps and she'll be up and about." the agent answered before the room fell in silence for a long second

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. It's just... I was scared."

"No don't be sorry. You were hurt and I understand." Alex started, closing the distance between them. "I should've talked about it with Kara and we should've told you right from the start. If anyone, I should be sorry for not noticing you weren't okay. And I am... sorry." she added with all the sincerity in the world

Maggie looked down and then up again. Her sadness was practically gone and relief settled.

"I feel so stupid right now." she chuckled nervously as Alex noticed the light smell of alcohol in her breath. "Now that I know Kara's Supergirl, thinking you two-"

"Let's never mention it again." Alex quickly added on a lighter note, causing Maggie to chuckle for real this time.

Alex smiled with her but quickly became serious again.

"Listen I don't want you to feel scared or jealous." she started, putting both hands on Maggie's arms. "I want to be happy with you and only you."

Maggie stared at Alex, drinking her reassuring words like they were her favorite beer. She was so grateful to have her in her life.

"Me too."

Alex took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Maggie. The detective did the same and closed her eyes, enjoying the proximity. Alex let out a sigh of relief that Maggie noticed. Instinctively, she tightened the hug for a second before letting go.

"I um... The DEO found something on the tapes of the ceremony and I could use your help." Alex confessed a bit nervous to change the subjet so fast.

"Always." Maggie smiled, causing her girlfriend to relax instantly

"Here's a picture of the shooter." Alex said as she handed her phone to the detective

"An alien? Why would it attack Supergirl?" she wondered in confusion.

Supergirl was an alien herself and everybody knew it. She fought for alien rights and while not all of them agreed with her, there's no reason an alien would want to kill her. Or that Maggie knew of anyway.

"Actually I can think of one big reason." Alex pointed, thinking about Fort Rozz

"Really?" Maggie said a bit surprised

"There's a lot you don't know." the agent said but quickly corrected herself when a look of frustration crossed her girlfriend's face. "But you will know... very soon. Um anyway, do you know what species it is?"

"I don't know the name of it but I do know one alien that matches the picture."

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"This bar is a real pit of intel." Alex stated as they walked in the alleyway leading to the always animated bar. "I'm still wondering how you found it in the first place."

"I'll tell you all about it at our little 'Reveal your secrets' party." Maggie teased, still a bit bitter.

As they entered the bar, the detective headed straight to a table in the back, near the dart game. There, a woman with blue highlights all over her body was sipping some kind of alien beverage, alone. Without asking for permission, Maggie sat in front of her as Alex stayed standing, ready to intervene.

"Look who it is. If it's not our tiny human friend." the alien greeted with a snarky tone, causing Maggie to smile with exasperation.

"I hope we're not disturbing you too much." Maggie said sarcastically. "We just have a couple of questions."

"I trust you, little cop but your cranky friend here? Not so much." the woman stated, looking at Alex up and down, causing her to stiffen

"I suggest you watch your mouth and answer our questions." Alex spat

"Relax special agent Red. No need to choke me with a stool like you did last time." the alien assured, making Maggie look at Alex in confusion for a second. "So what do you want to know?" she asked, leaning back in her seat

"Someone tried to kill Supergirl this morning." Maggie started, only to be interrupted

"So she's not dead? That's good I guess. I kinda like seeing her flying around."

"Focus." Alex sharply ordered, causing the woman to held her hands up in peace, rolling her eyes

"Here's a picture of the shooter." Maggie stated showing her the photograph. "Ring any bells?"

The blue woman leaned over the table to better see and sighed heavily, indicating she knew the person.

"I knew he wouldn't sit still." she said as she leaned back again and crossed her arms

"Who is he?" Alex pressed

"An idiot from my planet. He tried to kiss me once and I broke his nose." the woman stated, earning two impressed looks. "The guy has zero chill, he's nuts."

"Do you know where we can find him?" the detective questionned

"Give me your phone." the blue woman instructed.

Maggie obeyed without a second thought and a few seconds later, she had the address saved.

"Thanks." she said, standing up.

"Hey Maggie." the woman called as they were about to leave, making them turn around. "Be careful."

Maggie nodded and they were gone.

The detective was proud of her contacts within the alien bar. These people weren't just sources she could draw intel from anytime she wanted. Well some of them were but the majority had become friends. And if only a couple of them would actually have a drink with Maggie, the others cared about her even if they wouldn't show it. The detective was important for their community, an aid they could always lean on. And even if they weren't exactly friendly with human in general they were thankful to have Maggie on their side. After all, she could've told about their illegal alien bar. It was an alliance beneficial to both parties.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

It was dark. The street was empty in the less than recommendable neighborhood of National City. Only a weak street lamp was lighting the door Alex and Maggie had been fixing for the past fifteen minutes. There wasn't a sound in Maggie's car.

The detective was in the driver seat, an elbow resting on the door, chewing on her thumb from the same hand. From time to time, she would throw a quick glance at Alex. The agent was too focused on the door and the windows to notice. Maggie was worried. She was worried because Alex was looking like someone about to kill. She had seen that look before on several occasions. During missions, Alex would always look threatening and determined. But right at this moment, it was too much for Maggie's liking. Maybe too much for Alex's own good. But of course, she understood and didn't need anyone to explain her why. This was all about Kara and catching the man who tried to kill her. And Maggie knew a lot about Alex Danvers. If one thing was certain about the agent it was that she loved her little sister more than her own life.

"So... what was that about in the bar?" she asked, hoping to lighten the atmosphere

"What?" Alex said a bit confused, not very listening

"She said you...choked someone with a stool?"

"Oh yeah. That was um...when that infernian girl kidnapped you." Alex admitted with a sheepish grin

"That early huh?" Maggie teased. "So you really cared, Danvers."

"Shut up." Alex said, making her laugh.

There was an other long silence. Long enough to bring everyone back in full concentration. Alex was back to her angry and revengeful place. Maggie was back to worrying.

The detective was pulled out of her thoughts when light shined through one of the windows, giving them the first sign of life in the house since they'd gotten there.

"He's home." Maggie stated, still staring at the window.

But what she feared happened and her head brutally turned towards the passenger seat as she heard the door opening.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed as low as possible to Alex who already had one feet outside of the car and her gun in her hand

"What do you think I'm doing? Arresting him." Alex answered, a bit annoyed, before trying to get out again

"No!" the detective whispered, grabbing her by the belt and pulling her back in, causing the door to shut

"Hey!" Alex complained

"What were you thinking? This guy is dangerous we can't go in alone." Maggie started as Alex put her gun on the dashboard, frustrated. "You have to call back up."

"Alright..." she conceded before calling the DEO. "There. You're happy?"

"Yes, very." Maggie said as a matter-of-factly. "Because now I know you won't die doing something stupid." she pointed staring at her girlfriend

Alex sighed heavily.

"It's just... He shot Kara. She could've died and she almost did." she sighed

"I know. It's personnal." Maggie concluded with a sad look.

Alex noticed and made a note for herself to ask about it later.

"Just by curiousity, what was your plan?" the detective asked with a smirk. "Burst through the door and arrest him just like that, hoping he wasn't armed or prepared to fight?

"Pretty much, yeah" Alex confessed with a sheepish grin. "Although first I was supposed to punch him in the face really hard and then, arrest him."

"Of course." Maggie agreed like it was normal, chuckling slightly.

A few minutes later, Alex received a message saying the strike team was waiting for them at the corner of the street. The two women exited the car and walked towards the rendez-vous point. On the way, Alex gave a deadly glare to the door she would take great pleasure in watching being destroyed. At the corner, a black truck was waiting. Alex went to the driver's window and a second later, two agents, fully geared up, exited the van. The back doors opened and four more got out. One agent gave Alex a radio and a bullet proof vest before turning to Maggie and giving her protection too. Alex took a minute to give her instructions.

The group split up in two. One, consisting in two agents plus Alex and Maggie, went towards the front door. The other went the other direction to cover the back door in the small garden. Her radio open, Alex positionned herself on one side of the door, Maggie behind her. In front of her, an agent was ready to open the door with a battering ram. Alex gave her signal and in an instant, a loud crash filled the street as the door opened brutaly, quickly followed by her twin on the other side of the house. Agents flooded the living-room, shouting, startling the only occupent.

It was the alien.

He shot up from his couch and took a fighting stance, furious. But eight guns ready to fire were surrounding him and he was smart enough not to engage. Still, he spun around, looking for any escape possible, growling he couldn't see one.

"Hands in the air! You're under arrest." Maggie shouted

After three very long seconds of silence and no movements, the tension rose even higher.

"Put your hands in the air now!" Maggie ordered again as all the agents took a threatening step closer, still pointing their gun at his head.

This time, the alien complied. His eyes deviated slightly from Maggie to Alex, like he recognised them. And when his angry gaze met Alex's, they both remembered. He was one of Roulette's fighters.

Slowly, defiantly, he raised his hands above his head, never breaking the battle of stare engaged with Alex. Finally, when his arms were lifted high enough, Alex took the handcuffs one of the agents handed her and walked closer to the blue alien. Her gun still raised, pointing at his back, Alex almost smiled.

"Get on your knees." she spat with force.

He obeyed.

Alex put her gun away and cuffed him, making sure to tighten the restrains more than necessary, causing the alien to grunt.

"Where is it?" she asked

"I don't know what you're talking about."

It made her furious. It was between him and her, everyone else in the room had been forgotten. This was personnal and Alex wanted to keep it that way.

"You know damn right what I'm talking about!" she shouted, pressing her gun against the back of his head

"Alex!" Maggie called, causing the agent to immediately look at her.

The detective was holding her gun low unlike everyone else who was still aiming at the alien. She locked eyes with Alex. She looked at her so intensely, with concern and supplication. Alex was panting, consummed by her own rage. But Maggie was there to calm her down. She took the man by one arm and got him to stand up.

"Where is the gun?" she asked before tilting her head at the attention of her team.

The man chuckled. Behind them, three agents lowered their weapons and started to search the place. Alex was about to ask again with more force and persuasion when an agent called her from an other room, probably the bedroom.

"Ma'am." he said loud enough.

Alex handed her prisoner to one of her men and headed to the bedroom, followed by Maggie. There, the agent pointed at an open drawer of a commode. Clothes were splattered on the bed and on the piece of furniture itself. At the bottom of the drawer, there was a gun and what could only be a set of kryptonite bullet judging by the green glow emanating from the charger.

"We got him." Maggie stated, putting a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Alex looked down at her hand and closed her eyes for a brief second.

"Get this in a bag." she ordered. "We're going home."

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

Minutes later, Alex and Maggie were at the DEO. They were exhausted. The ride back had been silent. With only the two of them in the car, it hadn't been awkward. On the contrary it at been comforting. At one point, Alex had sniffed back some tears of relief and fatigue. The next second, she had felt Maggie's hand on her thigh. So she had smiled, taken it in her own and gripped it presciously until the car was parked.

The two women were heading towards the med bay. There, they found Kara, sitting on the bed with sunlamps all around her. She was still a bit pale but she was eating pizza with Winn so she was probably more than okay. Alex cleared her throat, making them snap out of their conversation. Kara's face brightened.

"I think it's my cue to leave and get some sleep." Winn stated before getting up. "Goodnight ladies." he added, earning chuckles from Kara

"Goodnight, Winn."

"So... Feeling better I see." Alex said, sitting on the bed next to Kara

"Pizza tends to do that to me." she joked.

The agent laughed and then looked up, searching for Maggie. When she saw she was leaning against the doorframe, looking at them with a loving smile, Alex gave her one of her own. She extended one hand for her girlfriend to take. Maggie smiled even wider and stepped closer. She grabbed the offered hand and chuckled when Alex pulled her, forcing her to sit on the bed next to her.

Kara watched them with delight, realizing that she would never get tired of seeing Alex so happy. Then she figured that if both of them were here with her so late in the night, there could only be one explanation. And since Winn had told her about his findings, it was even easier to guess.

"So you got him?" the kryptonian asked, suddenly serious

"Yes." Alex confirmed, arboring the big sister confidence and comfort. "J'onn is interrogating him right now."

"Good." Kara simply said.

The young woman scooched closer to her sister and rested her head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and let Alex's presence calm her. The agent sighed with content and put one arm around Kara's shoulder, bringing her even closer. With her other hand, Alex took Maggie's. A gesture the detective quickly accentuated by tightening her grip. Then, Alex looked at her and mouthed a thank you. Maggie's only response was a head tilt and a smile.

And just like that, the day ended in a much better place than it started.

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and/or give me suggestions. I will reply as always. And before you ask, yes, the next chapter will follow this one directly ;)**


	5. I love you

**AN:** **Dear reader, adult content is in this chapter. It's very explicit. It will be signaled by this "MMMMMMMM". If you don't want to read that part of the chapter, you can skip until you see another "MMMMM" sign.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

"You're sure you're okay with it?" Alex asked her sister as she got three beers out of her fridge

"Of course I'm okay." Kara answered from the couch. "Why wouldn't I be fine with Maggie knowing?" she wondered throwing one hand in the air

"I don't know it's your secret after all." she shrugged

"Alex, she's your girlfriend and a detective and J'onn tolerates her inside the DEO. So of course I trust her with my secret identity."

Just as Kara finished her sentence, someone knocked at the door. Alex didn't need her sister's x-ray vision to know who it was.

"Hey, Danvers." Maggie said with a smile as she closed the distance between them and Alex greeted her with a peck on the lips. "Hi Kara." she then added before the kryptonian welcomed her with a one arm hug.

"Let's um let's get to the couch." Alex suggested.

The agent let the two other women settle while she grabbed the beers and brought them to the couch.

"So!" Kara started to Maggie. "Alex told me you had some questions for me."

"I said you deserved some answers." the agent corrected

"Same difference." the younger Danvers waved off, the exchange amusing the detective

"Tell me if I overstep." Maggie warned politely. "So you're Supergirl. That part isn't really a mystery." she started with curiosity. "What is however, is how you got to be Alex's sister." Maggie asked before having a sip of her beer

"I was thirteen when I crashed on Earth. Lucky for me, Superman found me and since he knew the Danvers, he introduced me to the family." Kara started with a smile of nostalgia. "They kindly took me in and I never left." she added throwing a loving smile at Alex who returned it and extended her beer to cling it with Kara's

"Speaking of Superman. You're his little cousin right?"

"She's older actually." Alex jumped in pointing her sister with her beer

"Wh-I'm confused." Maggie frowned. "You look way younger than him."

"That's because in a way I am. You're ready for the explanation? It can be a little tricky." Kara dared playfully, causing Maggie to lean forward, listening closer. "When Krypton exploded, my cousin was just a baby and I was already thirteen. Our parents sent us to Earth for our protection and once there, I was supposed to take care of my baby cousin." she started as a bit of sadness crossed her face. "I left Krypton a few minutes after him and with the force of the explosion, my pod got knocked off course and got trapped into the Phantom Zone. It's a place where time doesn't pass."

"Wow how long you got stuck there?" Maggie asked, a bit taken aback

"Twenty-four years."

"You spent twenty-four years in space!" the detective exclaimed, not believing her ears

"Don't worry I was asleep until I finally reached Earth." Kara quickly added as Alex caught the ounce of lie in her discourse.

"So when you arrived here you were still thirteen and Superman was already... well Superman." Maggie concluded

"Yep." the kryptonian confirmed

"Wow I feel like I'm in a syfy movie right now."

"Our whole life is a syfy movie." Alex pointed

"It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't." Kara added

"You two are incredible." the detective chuckled before a silence settled as the three of them sipped on their beer. "Um! I got one more question. Well for now anyway." Maggie stated. "Is it true that only kryptonite can hurt you?"

"Oh no that is not true at all." Kara answered. "A bunch of things can hurt me like-like alien weapons or explosions or magic or-"

"Yeah we don't need a list." Alex interrupted, causing Kara to sigh and Maggie to grin.

Suddenly, Kara's attention seemed to be attracted to the window and the kryptonian squinted her eyes for a short moment. Not a second later, sirens could be heard by all three of them.

"That's my cue." Kara said before getting up, and in the blink of an eye, she changed into her supersuit impressing Maggie not just a little. "Anyway it's true that only kryptonite can kill me." Kara finally said before flying off the window.

"Go save the world!" Alex exclaimed nonchalantly

Silence fell in the apartment. The agent was casually drinking her beer and Maggie was doing the same. Alex looked discreetly at Maggie for a couple of seconds.

"I'm glad you know." Alex confessed on a more serious note but still light and happy.

Maggie smiled lightly and scooched closer to Alex.

"Me too." she said before leaning forward and catching her lips with hers.

Alex gladly accepted the contact and shifted position to be more comfortable. Now facing eachother fully, Alex rested her hand on Maggie's thigh as the detective cupped her face with both of hers. Somehow, the gesture reminded Alex of one thing they hadn't discussed yet. She suddenly stopped the kiss, flustered and embarrased.

"What is it?" Maggie wondered, confused

"There's um there's this one thing you said to me in the locker-room..." Alex started, watching Maggie tense immediately. "When you made the list of the things I had and you hadn't..."

"Yeah I...I said a lot of stuff in there." the detective agreed, looking down nervously

"You said that um well you didn't say it say it but you kinda implied it." Alex stammered trying to keep her blushing to a minimum. "Did you... mean it?" she finally blurted.

The question triggered something inside Maggie, turned on a switch. Her head suddenly shot up and she stared at Alex, which surprised her. There wasn't fear and nervousness in her eyes anymore. There was something way more powerful: envy, lust and desperation. Maggie lunched forward and her lips came crashing against Alex's. The force of the impact knocked the agent back and put Maggie on top of her. The kiss was possionate and hungry. Alex's first reflex was to grab Maggie by the hips but as soon as Maggie deepened the kiss, her hands went to her lower-back and slipped under her shirt. The detetive was clearly pleased to feel Alex's cold hands on her skin. She pressed her hips down, pushing and brushing against Alex's lower-stomach. It sent electric butterflies all over the agent's body that overwhelmed her quickly and Maggie licking the corner of her mouth with every kiss didn't help to calm down. But then again, why would she want to calm down? So she made a decision, fast, or rather, she allowed her instincts to take over. And just as Maggie placed a first burning kiss on her neck, the word exited her mouth a bit strangled by her pantings

"Bed."

Maggie stopped and looked her in the eyes, catching her own breath.

"You're sure?"

"Bed." Alex confirmed with conviction.

A smile settled on Maggie's lips and she straightened to free Alex from her weight. Alex captured her lips again and stood up, pulling the detective with her. From there, the two lovers made their way to the king size bed, Maggie backing Alex to it.

By the time they got there, they had both lost their shirt and pants. Alex sat on the bed and then moved the best she could to reach the top of the mattress. Of course, Maggie followed and their lips barely got seperated. And when they were finally settled, she lowered herself on top of Alex, making every inch of bare skin touch. The kisses never stopped and only became more passionate and eager at each passing second.

 **MMMMMMMMMMM**

As desire rose, so did Alex's boldness. The agent reached behind Maggie's back and unclasped her bra after the second attempt. Maggie made things easier by sliding the straps off her shoulders herself. Then, in one quick move, Alex sat up, holding Maggie's back. Alex gave up on her mouth and started her descent from Maggie's neck to her collarbone, leaving her breathless. Maggie didn't know kisses could feel that hot against her skin. It felt like her arousal had just begun when Alex ducked her head and captured her left nipple between her lips, licking and sucking gently but eagerly.

Maggie suddenly forgot how to think. The only thing she could do was tighten her grip on Alex's shoulders, certainly leaving marks. Her head was burried in Alex's neck, breathing so hot that it sent a burning warmth all over Alex's body, encouraging her to continue. Occasionally, Maggie would place kisses between two pantings on her shoulder, her neck, and when she had the strength, her jaw or even her cheek.

Alex had never been that confident before. All her insecurities, all her doubts just went away when she was with Maggie, when she was like _this_ with Maggie. But she had never been so bold with her before. Something had just switched into her mind and it was like her body was on autopilot. Alex was certain of her love for Maggie and she knew she loved her back. But it had never been made official. So when Maggie sort of said it in the locker room and then pretty much confirmed it with the hottest and sexiest kiss ever, Alex had become ready to take that one final step.

Alex was growing more and more confident with what she was doing and the small touches of the tongue quickly transformed into more assiduous contacts. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself at the way Maggie reacted.

But soon enough, the detective took back the control. Her hands abandonned their firm grip on Alex's shoulders and went straight for the hook of her bra. In an expert gesture, the thin piece of clothing was on the floor and Maggie pushed her girlfriend down with enough force to submit Alex. Once again, the agent found herself pinned between the mattress and Maggie and she didn't mind at all.

Maggie captured her lips and Alex let her hands wander down her back and even adventured on her butt. Internally, somewhere in her mind, Maggie was proud that Alex was finally comfortable enough to take initiatives.

She cupped the agent's left cheek, turning her head to the side revealing more of the pale skin of her neck. With her other hand, Maggie grabbed Alex's left breast and squeezed gently while placing a hot trail of kisses down her neck. When her tongue replaced her right hand, her left one went to Alex's right breast. At the sudden new sensations, the agent couldn't help a moan escaping her mouth. Wanting Maggie to continue, Alex brought her hands back up to her shoulders, letting her short nails graze her skin.

Maggie shivered and decided it was time to go even further. Managing her way between Alex's legs, always keeping contact between the pale skin and her hands and mouth, Maggie tried to focus all of her energy into her hearing. She wanted to be aware of every reaction Alex had under her touch. She wanted to be adequate and precise. For now, the agent's breath was loud but regular and she could feel the desire inside. She kissed her way down, paying special attention to the scar on Alex's stomach, the eternal reminder of that night when she had saved her.

Alex watched Maggie crawl lower and lower, getting closer and closer to where she need the most to be touched, to where she was the most afraid of being touched. But it was Maggie, her girlfriend, one of the person she coud trust the most. And Alex wanted this more than anything right now. She wanted to feel Maggie and she wanted Maggie to feel her as well.

The detective had finally reached her destination when she softly grabbed Alex's boxer shorts just above her hip bones. Just to be sure, Maggie looked up. She met Alex's gaze, strong and lustfull yet somehow scared. A small smirk settled on her lips and the second after, with the help of Alex herself, she took off the dark blue shorts. Then, without any sudden moves, she lowered herself back between her legs and looked at her up and down. Alex was simply beautiful; not many words could really express what Maggie was feeling at that moment, same for Alex. The detective kissed the thin line of dark brown hair, adding subtle touches of tongue to get Alex used to the sensation but also to tease her. And it worked. As soon as she did it, Alex took a sharp intake of breath and she didn't know if it was aprehension or frustration. Then came the moment both had been waiting for for weeks. Maggie's mouth came in contact with Alex's clit, kissing it first ever so gently, then her lips parted and Alex moaned shamelessly.

She had been waiting to feel this good during intimate moments her whole life and it was finally happening and Maggie was perfect. The sensation of electric pleasure was indescribable and it was just the beginning.

Maggie continued her experienced worship while still staying simple for Alex's first time. The last thing she wanted was for her to feel overwhelmed. She couldn't wait to share that knowledge with her, teach her everything she knew and then discover new sensations with her. Maggie shifted slightly on her side and brought her right hand between Alex's thighs. Before doing anything else, she looked up only to find Alex, her head pressed against the pillow, eyes closed and chest rising high with every intake of breath. The sight was breathtaking and sent a new wave of motivation and envy to please across Maggie's body. With an incredible softness, she slid one finger inside Alex who gasped, then arched back when Maggie slid another. Immediately after, the detective placed her mouth back on her clit, drawing eights with her tongue, rocking slowly her fingers.

Alex's breath became eratic as the edge came closer and still, she needed even more contact. She was certain the moans and groans of pleasure emanating from her mouth were music to Maggie's ears and she was right. At the same time, she wanted her to know how good she was making her feel, how perfect her touch felt on her skin. Alex was doing her best to retard the inevitable because she wanted this to last, she wanted the release to be tenfold.

But her hips started to move around Maggie's fingers and she couldn't help it. Briefly, using all her mental strength, she lifted her head and looked down. Maggie's face was buried between her thighs and it was beautiful. She was so focused, so calm and confident. Alex reached for her free hand which caused the detective to look up. Alex felt her grin of satisfaction against her skin and a smile of her own settled on her lips. She laced their fingers together and let her head fall back into to pillow. Her eyes closed again and the sensations intensified.

That was it. The ultimate release was merely seconds away and Alex couldn't hold it anymore. She tightened her grip on Maggie's hand and a second later, her eyes shot open as the wave of intense electricity flooded her body. A shy scream of pleasure filled the room as her body became the prey of aftershocks and small convultions.

On her side of the equation, Maggie had retreated her fingers and was slowly licking Alex's sex, helping bringing her down from the orgasm. Eventually, Alex began to find her breath again and her grip on Maggie's hand loosened. The detective took it as a cue and placed a final kiss on her pubis before crawling back up.

In the mean time, Alex had brought her back slightly up against the headboard, allowing Maggie to almost sit on her lap. Alex cupped her girlfriend's cheeks and brought her face closer until she could taste herself on her lips. Neither Alex or Maggie could tell how much time they spent kissing but there was one thing they knew for sure, the moment they were having together was magical and was not going to end anytime soon.

After a while, Alex shifted, gently reversing their position. With both of her thumbs, she carressed Maggie's nipples, drawing small circles and played with them while kissing her way down her chest, going along her sternum and following the line passing in the middle of her abs. Stopping her descent for a few seconds, Alex took the time to nip at the sensitive skin above Maggie's hip bone while she was sliding her underwears down her legs.

Then, she hesitated. Alex stared at the newly exposed skin, detailing every inch of it. The form of the mount, the color of the lips, the shape of the rectangular patch of black hair. Maggie sensed it and looked down, observing Alex's fascination. The agent tentatively ran her fingers over the inner of her thigh and caressed the short hair with her thumb. Alex looked up just to find Maggie's loving and reassuring stare. Only her breathing and the thin layer of sweat on her chest were betraying her arousal.

"I'll guide you." she promissed gently.

Alex nodded and broke the stare. She lowered herself between Maggie's thighs and after one more second of hesitation, she placed her mouth on her sex, catching the wetness with the tip of her tongue. It surprised her how good it tasted and how addictive it was. Alex finally emprisonned Maggie's clit between her lips and tried to reproduce her previous dance. And she wasn't going to lie, Alex had done some research on her own on how to please a lady.

It was a bit sloppy and random but it was normal and Maggie thought it was perfect. Becoming one with Alex had been on the top of her list for a very long time. Maggie had grabbed the sheets in anticipation and while Alex was a quick learner, she still needed some guidance.

"A bit lower." she breathed out after reaching for the side of her head and gently pushed her down.

Alex listened and accomodated. The moan that escaped Maggie's mouth was enough of a reward. The detective's hand was still tangled in her hair, occasionally grazing her skull as pleasure was slowly building up.

A short minute later, Alex decided to try something else and abandonned the bundle of nerve. Her tongue slid even lower, reaching Maggie's entrance. She licked the lips before pushing her tongue inside, bringing the wetness to her chin. Maggie pressed her head into the pillow and closed her eyes tightly. Alex quickly came back to her previous point of focus, ironically not really knowing what else to do. She had all the time she wanted to learn. However, she decided to speed things up. Remembering Maggie's movements, she reproduced them the best she could, changing speed and patterns randomly, surprising Maggie everytime with small waves of electricity.

The detective started to lose the little control she had over her own body. She stopped thinking about giving Alex guidance and advice and let go. Pleasure was building up and it was building up fast. Her breathing became more ragged and loud, her chest was rising higher than before and had trouble to go down. Shivers ran from her pubis all the way up to her chest. The contrast between the cold air of the room and Alex's warmth was infuriatingly accelerating the ascention to heaven. Soon, she would be released.

While drawing more elaborate patterns on Maggie's clit, feeling her work was about to pay off, Alex brought her hands up and cupped her breasts. With her index and her thumbs, she pinched the hard nipples gently before massaging them. This got Maggie over the edge and Alex smiled, proud of herself.

Maggie began to tremble against her will, her breath sharpened even more and her muscles tensed without control. She briskly put her hands over Alex's and squeezed hard. The agent took that as a signal of imminent release and pressed her mouth harder on Maggie's sex. The consequences didn't took long to come. Literally.

As the electric wave of pleasure coursed through her body, Maggie arched back and stopped breathing for a few short seconds. When she found a partial ability to move again, her body dropped on the bed and her eyes opened as smaller waves continued to send spasms in her stomach. However, Alex hadn't stopped licking and sucking and it quickly became too much for Maggie who took her head between her hands and pulled her towards her with a small laugh. Alex took it as compliment and smiled brightly. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and let Maggie bring her closer.

Once again, their lips met but it seemed that Alex wasn't quite done with her girlfriend. Appreciating the feeling of the wetness under her fingers, her left hand stayed between Maggie's thighs, playing, exploring. Their kiss was soft and languorous. Maggie had a hand resting on Alex's cheek and her eyes closed, savoring the moment. Alex brought her right hand up and grabbed gently one of her breasts. I guess you could easily think of her as a boob person.

Soon, Alex's fingers rubbing against Maggie's clit built up another orgasm and Maggie's breath started to itch once again. Alex was definitely a quick learner. Her lips pressed against the agent's, her moans were strangled and her breaths deep. Their eyes were barely open, observing eachother, understanding eachother's different satisfaction. Seeing Maggie coming undone up close was sensational for Alex. It was true that while less intimate in terms of contact, it was way more emotionally satisfying to look your partner in the eyes during the act. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Alex was quite surprised about how natural all of this felt, she who had never felt right while being intimate before.

Alex's circles became more precise, her fingers occasionally dipped into Maggie's entrance to bring the wetness and warmth up to the bundle of nerves. The detective grabbed Alex's right shoulder firmly as she felt her second orgasm coming closer, way too close. Her entire body tensed and became like paralized, her lips locked themselves with Alex's. When the agent felt Maggie was on the edge of the edge, she pressed her middle finger hard against her clit, making her come instanly.

Maggie exhaled loudly as her hips shuddered and she soon began to kiss Alex again. Somehow the confidence emanating from Alex fueled the fire inside her. The one that never tires when in bed, the one that wants control and won't fade until satisfied. Maggie shifted more comfortably on the bed and grabbed Alex's butt with both hands.

"Come here." she almost ordered, surprising Alex

"Wha-" was all the agent could mutter as the detective guided her on top of her face. "O-Okay." she chuckled nervously surprised when Maggie's tongue pushed her sex.

Alex was smiling and grabbed the headboard with both hands for support. She had never, even in her wildest dream, imagined herself sitting on her girlfriend's face. While she was a bit shy and tried not to really sit, Maggie on the contrary, was encouraging by pushing her down. And eventually, as pleasure overtook her, Alex let go and let Maggie do the rest. And it didn't take long. Maggie's passion got the best of her. Alex came through a mix a moans and chuckles, still a bit surprised, hanging her head low as aftershocks made her body numb. After a few seconds of panting, Alex realized Maggie was kissing and nipping at the skin of her inner thighs in the sweetest, most loving way. Alex got off of her lover and laid next to her, still a bit panting through a grin of pleasure and exhaustion. Maggie was looking at her with a bright smile, dimples and all. But at the same time, seeing how speechless her girlfriend was, the detective was a little bit guilty. A little bit.

 **MMMMMMMMMMM**

"Wow." Alex finally managed to breathe out. "That was, That was..."

"Too much?" Maggie asked but still with a ounce of pride

"No." Alex quickly corrected. "That was... very hot and very sudden but mostly super sexy. And I feel like this is just a dream because you're here in my bed and we're naked and I've never felt so good before in my life and it's so perfect." the agent ranted under the amused look of Maggie.

"Well you better get used to it." Maggie joked, making her laugh

Alex shifted on her side and propped on her elbow.

"I don't want this moment to ever end." she wispered looking altenatively between Maggie's lips and eyes

"Who says it has to?" the detective pointed before leaning for a kiss.

It was soft, patient and languorous.

Nothing really happened after this. The emotions and physical exhaustion from the day caught up with them. The two lovebirds fell asleep in eachother's arms, Alex spooning Maggie.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

When Alex woke up the morning after, it took her a second to remember the events of the night. A smile chased away the sleepiness from her face. She was lying on her right side, her back to Maggie whom she could feel the comforting warmth behind her. The clock was indicating barely 7am. Alex had sleep wonderfully, to her surprise not very much, but the best in a long time. She rolled over to her other side. It took her a few seconds to get used to the few rays of sunshine passing through the window. A sigh of content escaped her grinning lips. Maggie was still asleep, lying on her back and her head slightly turned in her direction. She was gorgeous, the sheets were barely covering her breasts. Alex couldn't tell how much time she spent just watching her. Maybe a few minutes? Definitely a few minutes because it took her alarm clock going off to break her out of her reverie and Maggie from her peaceful sleep.

The dectective inhaled deeply, eyes still closed. Alex brushed the back of her index against her forehead, getting a few dark hairs out of the way.

"Good morning." Maggie said sleepily before opening her eyes

"Goor morning." Alex smiled back.

The detective took a second to admire the creature in front of her. God she looked like a puppy with those eyes and that cute little smirk.

"Slept well?" Maggie asked

"The best in years." Alex answered shamelessly checking her out

"Yeah me too." she said before leaning for a kiss. "We should probably get up." she stated next, much to Alex disapointment

"But why?" she whined, causing her girlfriend to chuckle

"Because we have to go to work." Maggie replied as if it was obvious

"I don't want to go to work. I just want to stay here with you in this bed forever." the agent said, reducing the already short distance between them, causing Maggie to roll her eyes in amusement

"You know we already called in sick last week, right? People are gonna talk." she said, obviously faking her reserve just to be playful

"But that day we only cuddled and made out." Alex pointed. "This is way better." she added more seductively

"Oh so I take your opinion about what happened last night hasn't changed?" Maggie asked playfully, rolling on top of Alex

"I don't think it ever will."

Alex placed her hand behind Maggie's neck and brought her closer for a kiss. They closed their eyes, enjoying the moment fully. And when Maggie lifted her head just slightly, both saw the most incredible thing in eachother's eyes.

"I love you."

While she knew it was coming, hearing it felt weird for Alex. The good kind of weird, mind you, but still, no one had ever talked to her like that and she wished she could record Maggie's words and play them on a loop. Alex lifted her head and captured her girlfriend's lips once more.

"I love you too."

Maggie smiled.

After a few minutes of making out, Alex's stomach rumbled, cutting both of them in their momentum and the room filled with laughters.

"I think we should eat something before engaging anymore physical activities." Alex joked

"Oh we wouldn't want to pass out in the middle of it." Maggie said, playing along

"I'll make some coffee." the agent announced enthousiastically before giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

Alex then jumped out of bed and took two oversized t-shirts, throwing one of them on the bed and scampered towards the kitchen with a happy bounce in each stride. Maggie watched her get away with a smile before getting up too.

"I'm gonna get a quick shower and then I'll go get bagels." Maggie stated already heading towards the bathroom

"No, wait!" Alex interrupted maybe too loud too quick, making Maggie look at her with curiosity. "You know, I thought we could- we could share the bathroom. I mean it's better for the enviromnent and it'll save time." she tried, blushing but still confident

Maggie tilted her head to the side and enjoyed the flustered mess that was a half naked Alex Danvers trying to ask for shower sex.

"Alright." Maggie agreed, smitten, as she sat on one of the kitchen stool. "I'm not sure it'll save us time though." she added, ckecking out Alex up and down.

Somehow it gave her more confidence and all of her nervousness flew away.

"Yeah, I think you're right." she said leaning on the counter, just centimeters away from Maggie's face. "But I don't care." she added before kissing her. "We have all morning after all."

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"Hey, J'onn." Kara greeted a few minutes after her arrival to the DEO. "Have you seen Alex? She's not in her lab."

"Your sister called in sick this morning." the director explained, slightly irritated but somehow happy

"Again?" Kara exclaimed

"She does have many days of vacation at her disposal. What she does with them is up to her." J'onn pointed with a grin.

Kara sighed, wondering if her sister was okay, when she recalled she wanted to talk to J'onn about something else. The kryptonian put her hands on her hips and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Did you get anything from the alien who attacked me?"

J'onn sighed and grabbed her by the arm. He guided her to the conference room, away from praying eyes. Something so traumatic and personnal should not be discussed in the crowded hall of a government organisation.

"His name is Markor. He wanted to kill you because you shut down the alien fight club." J'onn finally explained

"But they were exploited we freed them." Kara said with incomprehension in her voice

"Not all the aliens manage to make a good life among humans. For him Roulette and her fight club was all he had."

Kara crossed her arms, thinking for a second.

"Okay, but how did he get acces to kryptonite?"

"Cadmus" the director said simply, causing Kara to sigh

"If they hate aliens so much, why working with them?"

"They don't work with them, they use them."

"Why am I not surprised..." Kara said with exhasperation

"Markor told me after the fight club got shut down, Cadmus kidnapped him. They wanted to experience on him. But they quickly found out he hated Supergirl as much as themselves so they gave Markor an opportunity to kill you in exchange of freedom."

"You should interrogate him again. I'm sure he knows more about Cadmus and their headquarters." Kara suggested, serious and determined

"I'd like to but unfortunately it's impossible." J'onn stated a bit defeated

"Why?" Kara asked, frowning with confusion

"He's dead." the Martian announced much to Kara's surprise. "Cadmus must have found out we captured him and they killed him the same way they killed Miner."

Kara sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"The is so frustrating!" she complained.

J'onn stepped closer and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Cadmus has been stronger than us but it's only a matter of time before their luck runs out. We'll figure out a way to get them." J'onn promised with a comforting smile.

Kara nodded and looked down as J'onn left the room. After a moment of reflexion, she took her phone and searched for her sister's number. After all, it wasn't in Alex's habits to skip works, even sick, and maybe it would help her getting Cadmus out of her head. The kryptonian decided to text her rather than call her. If she was indeed sick to the point of not going to work, it was only 9am and she didn't want to wake her up.

 _-J'onn told me you called in sick. Are you okay?_

Kara had the time to check with Winn for any 911 call she could take before the answer came.

 _-Yes don't worry I'm with Maggie._

 _-? So you're not sick?_

The answer took a few seconds to come and Kara began to understand what was going on

 _-No..._

 _-ALEX! You can't cancel work at the last minute to cuddle with your girlfriend!_

 _-Hey don't shout! And we're not... cuddling_

 _-OMG Tonight sister night, my place, I want to know everything_

 _-Perv_

 _-Like you wouldn't ask me_

 _-Touché. Don't tell J'onn, please_

 _-You know I won't. Besides... I think he already knows_

 _-WHAT?_

 _-Idk he had that weird daddy proud of her daughter grin... And he's a psychic_

 _-…_

 _-Wait! If he's already figured it out does that mean last week was fake too?!_

 _-Yes but it wasn't like that. I have to go I'll tell you everything tonight_

 _-Bring pizza_

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

A few hours later, around noon, Maggie and Alex were snuggling on the couch watching some random shows on TV. Maggie was half sitting next to Alex, her legs under her and her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex was playing absent-mindedly with a dark lock of hair.

"So should we order something for lunch? What about pizza?" Maggie suggested

"What about Indian? Kara texted me while you were out for bagels and we're doing sister night today." Alex explained

"I sense a lot of gossiping about us in your near furture." she joked

"Oh shut up we're sisters that's what we do." Alex stated, nudging her in the ribs

"Oh I know. With two older brothers you can't really hide anything for very long."

The sentence made Alex lose her decontracted state. The agent straightened up causing Maggie to sit correctly on the couch

"You have two brothers?" Alex started, glad she could learn something more about her girlfriend but also frustrated she only knew a few things about her family. "How come I don't know anything about your family?"

"You know I don't really like talking about them..." Maggie simply said, a bit sad and sheepish

"I'm sorry." Alex stated taking her hand in hers

"Nah I'm pretty good on my own so it's okay." she half smiled.

Maggie talking about being alone reminded Alex about the conversation they had had in the car a few days earlier.

"About that... I've been meaning to ask for a while... Why don't you have a partner at work?"

Maggie sighed and looked down for a second. She knew this would come up one day, especially with Alex being a federal agent herself.

"I had this partner, Tim. We worked for four years together, we were great friends and he knew everything about me and me him. But about two years ago... he died on the field." Maggie paused, trying to contain her emotions

"I um I'm sorry you don't have to continue if you don't want to." Alex intervened, squeezing her hand

"No I'm okay. Actually it feels great to talk about it with someone who can really understand." the detective assured, looking at her with sad eyes. "We were on this case, a robery gone wrong. There was this man that we knew would have infos on the thieves. So we went to his apartment. We knew our guy was a bit freaky but what we didn't know... was that he had a gun." Maggie started to explain, waving her free hand. "Tim knocked and then out of nowhere and for no reason, the guy shot through the door. Tim got hit in the chest and while I was helping him, the bastard got away by the fire escape." she added before freeing her hand from Alex's. Maggie pressed her hands together, fidjeting as a way to avoid crying. "I tried so hard to save Tim I did everything I could. But the injury was too severe and he died at the hospital a few minutes later."

"It wasn't your fault." Alex comforted

"I know." Maggie agreed. "Still today it's impossible for me to work with another cop. I don't want to relive what happened next."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked curious but also feeling like Maggie had kept all this on her chest for too long

"After Tim died I went crazy." she stated with a nervous chuckle. "Kinda like you when Kara was shot." she added, causing Alex to understand the full picture

"What did you do?"

"I pushed away all my cases and coworkers and I tracked the guy down. I did a lot of not so legal stuff so I could get intel on where he could be. I wanted to be the first to find him and I wanted to get revenge. And a few days later I found him hiding like a coward in a shabby apartment. He was defenseless and I had my gun against his chest. I wanted to kill him like he'd killed Tim. It was what I had planned all along. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't." Maggie finished, on the verge of crying.

Alex put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"What happened next?" she asked with the sweetest of voices

"I knocked him out and called back up. Then my captain suspended me and the guy was sent to prison. He's still in there."

"You did the right thing, Maggie. That means you're a good cop and an ever better person." Alex promised, still holding her close. "I should thank you for the other day. I could've done something really stupid and you stopped me. So... thank you."

Alex could perfectly understand Maggie's reaction. She knew she wasn't one to trust easily, she knew she wasn't one to confide to people without restrain. And most importantly, Alex could understand the need, sometime stupid, to deal with personnal problems alone. Because Maggie hadn't had a lot of support while growing up and on the contrary had quite a few enemies. Maggie didn't really know what a family was, mainly because of her father, so she was new to all this. She was new to Alex, to Kara, even to Winn and James. Having a supportive entourage was a new experience that would take some time to get used to. So yeah, Alex understood where Maggie came from.

And Maggie was so glad to have found a new family in Nationla City. She had friends at the precinct, of course, some others in the alien bar but none of whom she would actually hang out after work. They were more friendly acquaintances than friends. Kara was sweet, always smiling, always bringing food, Winn was funny and clumsy. And Alex. What to say about Alex. She was a supportive and understanding girlfriend, one that could actually get her when she talked about her work. If she had to be really honest with herself, Maggie would say that Alex was the person she loved the most on the planet

"You can count on me to always put some sense in that crazy head of yours." Maggie joked, making them both laugh

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Alex asked on a more serious tone

"I do." Maggie answered, lost in those brown eyes she loved so much.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

When Alex passed the door of Kara's apartment, she was welcomed by a brief but painfuly high pitch squeak. After a second of surprise, a look of exasperation and amusement settled on her face as she was engulfed in her little sister's arms. Alex didn't have the time to speak that Kara was dragging her to the couch, in front of which a pizza was already ready to be eaten.

"So tell me! How was it?" Kara asked excitedly, sitting on her legs.

Alex laughed at her sister's impatience before becoming slightly flustered.

"It was... incredible. Like nothing I had ever experienced before. I seriously have no other word for it." she said with a stupid grin on her lips

"Well you definitely look all happy and bubbly." Kara laughed before taking two slices of pizza and shared with Alex. "Where you nervous? I would be for sure. Oh, where you scared?"

"At first I was terrified but you know what's funny?" Alex asked before bitting into her slice. "It lasted like a second and then it just felt... normal. I feel at home with Maggie, you know, like I belong somewhere and I've never felt like this before."

"I'm happy you find your place. I know it's not an easy thing to do sometimes."

"Right? And when you find it it's so..." Alex tried, searching for words

"Relieving." Kara finished for her, sharing the feeling

"Exactly!" the agent exclaimed.

A short and comfortable silence settled, allowing Alex to relive some moments of the night in her head.

"It was so special." she started, lost in her own thoughts, under Kara's careful attention. "I think Maggie had a lot to do with it I mean she really made me feel comfortable and waited until I was ready. She's amazing."

"Oh that's so sweet." the kryptonian said in awe, causing a little chuckle to escape Alex's lips as a bit of red and shyness crept on her face

"You kow what else is sweet?" she questionned as a rhetorique, catching her sister's curiousity. "I love yous"

The light that illuminated Kara's eyes could've powered an entire city and the smile that she gave Alex was contagious. The kryptonian jumped from the couch and headed for the kitchen, flooding the entire apartment with happiness.

"Okay we need something more appropriate to celebrate." she announced before showing Alex a bottle of champagne, which caused her to be a little confused

"Since when do you keep champagne in your fridge?" she asked teasingly

"Hey I like my bubbles." Kara defended without convincing Alex one bit.

The agent gave her a look, rasing her eyebrows, and Kara quickly understood that her lie wasn't doing it.

"Okay, okay. Lena gave it to me." she confessed while filling two flutes with the golded liquid

"Ha, I knew it." Alex said proudly

"What, is it so unconcivable that I can be a little soffisticated?" the kryptonian asked, slightly offended, only earning a "seriously?" glare

"Kara, do you even know what you're drinking right now?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer

"Gold... bubbly tasty liquid." she said like it was the right answer

"There is no way you can afford a bottle like this one. Trust me." the agent assured, sipping on her glass

"I should probably learn more about alcohol if I want to keep up with Lena..."

 **AN:** **Phew! That one took a lot of energy to write. Between studies and random fuck ups I'm still wondering how I made it this far.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to send me a review, I will respond as soon as I can ;)**


End file.
